Never Shall We Die in Vain
by TheWriterWhoWaited
Summary: Before Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams woke up in Port Royal for the first time, there had been rumors spreading around the Caribbean about two young women playing a part in keeping the seas free. Now as the pirates near World's End, it is up to Abby and Sarah to step into those roles not knowing the cost that could effect the both of them in ways they couldn't ever imagine.
1. Welcome to Singapore

**This is crazy! I welcome you all to the first chapter of the last installment of the Take What You Can and Give Nothing Back trilogy! It's been a long journey and to be finally here is weird. It was only last year when I started writing the first story and with all your support it wouldn't have lasted. SO thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome to Singapore**

In the dark night of the small city, dimly lit lanterns hung all around illuminating paths that the villagers walk upon. In the shadows soldiers roamed around in groups waiting to strike at their enemy that stood behind the doors of one of the many small huts and homes that lines the wooden bridges that stretched over the shallow water.

Standing in a corner in the dark looking over the water way waiting for the next part of their plan, Abby hastily strapped her sword belt tighter around her, peeking at Sarah who stood straight up against the wooden wall behind Barbossa.

Both of the girls -especially Sarah - were still trying to get use to the return of the late captain after he sauntered down the narrow steps in Tia Dalma's shack. Sarah was uneasy and tried to maintain a distance but when it comes to getting an object that was needed to help find Captain Jack Sparrow, she sucked it up. While Abby acted like he was alive the whole time.

Sarah lifted a small string and tied her blonde hair back to keep it out of her face. Abby had been using it before but gave it to Sarah since her hair was much longer than hers. Sarah's hair was almost past halfway down her back and it got caught in almost everything she passed, unlike Abby who did end up chopping some of her hair off to her shoulders. Not once did Sarah touch her hair at all and let it grow to the length it's at now. At times like this she instantly made plans to cut her blonde long locks out of regret of not having to before.

There was a small stream of light peeking through the narrow alleyway the three stood in that Abby stuck her head in, watching the sides for any soldiers. Two short Singapore native men wearing round bamboo hats were walking down the three's direction and Abby signaled her current captain.

Barbossa's yellow eyes watched the river as a small boat rowed down towards them. Elizabeth wore a large round bamboo hat singing softly as she reached her destination.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave. Here it's sepulchral tone." _Elizabeth sang softly as she watched soldiers cross a small bridge her eyes catching the three in the shadows waiting. "_A call to all, pay heed the squall, turn your sails to home. Yo ho all together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho-"_

"Thief and Beggar. _Never say we _die," One of the native men finished that Abby spotted coming down. He and the other crept towards Elizabeth as she tied the boat to the small dock. A third one appeared behind them that Abby hadn't seen. "A dangerous song to be singing...for anyone ignorant of it's meaning. Particularly a woman." A dark small formed on his dirty face. "Particularly a woman _alone."_

Barbossa stepped out into the dim light. "What makes you think she's alone?" He signaled Abby and Sarah to stay behind for a moment.

The native man narrowed his eyes at the captain. "You protect her?"

Elizabeth pulled her knife from her belt and swiftly held the sharp side of the blade across his throat. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" Sarah and Abby crept out and pulled their own knifes to point at the other two men.

Sarah shook her head at the one Elizabeth held her knife to. "You clearly don't know a thing about women, don't you?"

"You're master's expecting us," Barbossa informed the three men. "And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting." He directed his last sentence at the three girls who pulled their knifes away and back in their belts.

"_Pick up those feet!"_ A commander for the soldiers said nearby. The group hid back in the shadows now that they were on the same terms. "On the double!" A dozen soldiers packed tightly in a group hustled from the other side of the river down a set of stone steps to the opposite direction.

The three men lead them to their master, staying along in the shadows to not get caught or questioned. As they went along, Abby hoped Gibbs and the others would get through to underneath the room they will be meeting in with extra weapons for backup. Down the side she looked down at the river to see at least six round floating objects in the water knowing it was them making their way.

Coming from above the area where the rest of the crew was, a music player was rolled up to the spot and the monkey Jack started to turn it's wheel creating a melody to play. Tia Dalma stood at the cart underneath a long round bamboo hat as well but a long thin cloth draped over it cover her face.

Now out of sight from the soldiers, the three men, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Sarah and Abby walked along the natives and other merchants selling items and food along the streets.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa and the two girls as they walked.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you three to remember your place in the presence of Sao Feng." Barbossa answered, shooting a look at Sarah beside him.

A small smile formed on Sarah's lips as she replied. "Oh you know I can't promise anything, dear Apple King." The nickname had stuck ever since he recalled of her calling him that as they went through the plans and maps.

"Is he that terrifying?"

"He is much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

The group reached a large round door where one of them who was leading spoke something to whoever was behind the door. The small window that had been opened was shut, opening the doors to let them in. The guards that stood outside of the bath house inspected the four as they walked in. Abby felt uncomfortable by their stares and shrunk back next to Sarah who didn't even acknowledge their presence.

In order to enter the main area of the bath house, they had to strip their weapons and place them on a table. One by one Sarah passed her knife and sword to Abby who handed it to Barbossa who then handed to a guard to place it with the others. Sliding her hand past her pocket, Abby had forgotten that she held a small knife within it but casually played it off as if there was nothing kept inside. She felt a pair of eyes watching her every move and she hoped they didn't catch her sudden movement.

After all the weapons were stripped from them, Abby, Sarah, and Elizabeth went to step through the next set of doors until they were stopped by a guard. "Do you that because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?"

Barbossa gave an uneasy smile and nod. "Well when you put it that way…"

"Remove. Please."

Glaring at the guard the three girls took off their long coats. Sarah only had a few small knives revealed, Abby had some also with two extra small guns, but Elizabeth had the most on her. She wore two straps full of bombs and guns. The guard shot a glance at Barbossa who just fakely smiled back.

One by one the weapons were taken away once again and placed with the others. Once they were done Sarah folded her arms. "Can we go in now?"

The guard surveyed her body. "Clean out the rest of your pockets." Pursing her lips, Sarah hesitantly reached into the pockets of her shirt and pants and felt the tiny knives hidden inside. She pulled them out with a huff and chucked them at a guard who nearly dodged them before they could splinter his skin. Glancing over at Barbossa she saw him shaking his head.

Now stepping forward again the guard put his hand up. "Remove. Please." The guards eyes trickled down to the lower region of the girls.

"Remove what? Our pants?" Abby asked furrowing her eyebrows deeply hoping that is not what he meant. But with the smirk the guard gave she knew it was true.

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she pulled her long shirt down to cover her whole body as she unbuttoned her pants. "You sick perverts."

Now inside and pantless, Sarah and Abby walked in with Elizabeth trailing behind, holding the hem of their shirts down while Barbossa walked with everything but his weapons on him. Along the sides of the long room baths in small wooden pools were set up in a long row with men sitting in them. They all had some sort of tattoos inked on their skin. It was hard to Sarah to tell what they looked like as steam filled the air, making it hard to see. Everyone in the room watched as they walked through.

In one bath of water there were men sitting along the rim with barnacles stuck to their skin with some women fanning them with large leaves. The barnacles and the water sent a shiver down Abby's spine as she was suddenly brought back to the _Flying Dutchman_. She hoped the meeting would go quick.

At the end of the long walk the four finally reached their destination. Through the smoke Sarah could make out the long room full of turns ending. There was an area almost as if it was a separate room but the opening was wide and the wall curved around. Stones covered the wall as it curved back with candles illuminating the center. A man who Sarah assumed was Sao Feng stood his back facing them with his arms spread out. Two young women stood on either side of him with their heads bent down.

Sao Feng slowly turned around with his arms still out. His head was bald but he had a long thin beard and goatee that hung from his chin and swayed as he moved. Three long scars crisscrossed the left side of his face making Abby wonder the story behind them.

As she stared at the scars, the others around her began to bow down. She followed through and bent her upper body forward to peer down at the floorboards who she hoped the others lied underneath. A small movement flickered beneath one of the cracks. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng welcomed Barbossa. He rose a red cloth to his nose and breathed in. "More steam," he ordered to one of the women who Sarah realized were twins. The twin to which he spoke to reached up to a rope with a stone tied at the end above her and pulled it down. Sao Feng took a step down from the stones and onto the wooden floorboards to meet his guests. "I understand that you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa replied, the feather in his hat waving around as she moved his head as he spoke. "I've a venture underday and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng scratched his head, his long black fingernails scraping against his skin. "Hmm. It's an odd coincidence."

"What is an odd coincidence?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow, her hands stuck to the hem of her shirt to keep it flat and low.

"Is it because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth guessed.

Sao Feng shook his head. "No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried of make off with _these_." He took a thickly wrapped up object from an older man's hands. "The navigational charts." Sarah breathed in sharply knowing that it was the charts she had heard so much of from Barbossa and how they needed them. From the corner of her eye she could see Abby itching towards them. "The route to the Farthest Gate." Sharply, Sao Feng tossed the charts to one of his men.

Sao Feng took a step closer to them all. "Wouldn't it be amazing of this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

The meaning of his words sent Abby and Sarah to share a look. "You have no idea," Abby replied. Sao Feng's eyes turned to her sharply for a split second then went over to to men beside a small tub that had a wooden pole running along across it. Abby furrowed her eyes at the sight of a pair of hands tied to the pole hanging in the water. The two men pulled the pole up.

Will came up gasping for air as he had been held under for so long. A breath of relief escaped Abby knowing he was in the room with them but it was so small that it gone undetected from her widened eyes of him being held captive.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng explained pointing to Will who hung his head letting his soaking wet hair hang over his face as he tried to regain his breath. "Is his face familiar to you?" The group of four all looked at each other and silently spoke with their eyes only to all shake their heads. At the response, Sao Feng pulled out a sharply pointed wooden weapon that had black staining the end of it. _Poison,_ Sarah thought. "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

Sao Feng pulled back the weapon and stabbed it forward. Abby and Elizabeth sharply cried out right before it could tear Will's skin on his neck.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea…"

"-That he would get _caught!" _All of Sao Feng's men shot up from their tubs of water and crept closer to the group cautiously as if they were waiting for something. "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder...why?"

Sarah was about to answer when Barbossa tossed a coin up to Sao Feng who automatically held it up to his ear.

Barbossa never took his eyes off the coin as there was a slight ringing coming from it. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

Looking down and tightening his hand around the coin, Sao Feng ordered, "More steam." One of the twins pulled the rope but after a moment no more steam filled the room. "_More steam!" _Once again in the air, steam filled the room. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." His small eyes narrowed over to Will.

"Well you are a pirate lord, right? And the call has been that you must answer to. Can we just set aside our differences and grudges for this?" Sarah suggested.

"The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas," Barbossa explained, "But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the man. "Fight is what you could do! Your seas are being threatened to be no longer free and you just want to let that happen while you sit here in your dirty bath water?"

Elizabeth stepped up next to Sarah. "You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?"

"Pirate lords from around the world are uniting to fight against this! Except you!" Abby snarled.

Sao Feng narrowed his eyes. "You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Sarah and Will both answered. An eyebrow was raised by Sao Feng in Sarah's direction. She swallowed at his stare but said firmly, "We seek to get Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker."

The twins giggled.

Will lifted his head. "He's one of the pirate lords."

The news sent tremors going through Sao Feng's hands as he clenched them into fists. "The only reason…" he said through clenched teeth, "...I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead...is so I can spend him back myself!"

Barbossa marched up to the pirate lord and pointed out lowly, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

"So...you admit...you have deceived me. _Weapons!_" Pulling out his sword Sao Feng pointed it at the four. All the men in the tubs pulled out swords from the water spraying water everywhere.

Barbossa held out his arms as he stepped back. "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." As if on cue, eight swords popped out from in between the cracks in the floorboards and into the fours hands.

Sarah didn't even have to look to catch the swords as they shot up and fell steadily in her hands as she glared at the Sao Feng's men. Abby glanced over to Sao Feng who had someone held with a sword to his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Sarah inspected the man, his features not making any recognition to her memory. "Kill him. We don't know him." Barbossa looked around.

Will furrowed his eyebrows at the confusion. "If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who is he with?"

The doors leading into the main room of the bath house burst open with soldiers pouring through their weapons drawn and guns firing.


	2. Escaping

**Hey, guys! Can we give a big round of applause for me getting another chapter? No? Okay, that's cool. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Escaping **

As more soldiers barged in, Sarah grabbed Abby and hauled her away to the side just as an explosion erupted nearby them.

"What's the plan?" Abby asked Sarah as she watched men fall down rapidly.

Sarah held onto her swords tightly as she searched for a clear exit. "We get out and take as many men down fast." With a nod, Abby ran back into the crowd and started to swing her swords. Sarah had to admit that Abby was a better swordsman than she was as she watched her friend parry and swipe at her opponents so effortlessly. She would have to get a few tips later.

From the side, a soldier held up his bayonet and pointed it's barrel at Sarah. She caught him at the corner of her eye and and side stepped out of his view to where he shifted his eye away from the gun at his surroundings. Creeping quickly around the soldier through the crowd of swords and smoke, Sarah managed to get behind him and slide the blade of her sword into the his torso right as he turned around.

"You guys should work on your defenses a little," She hissed at the soldier before she pulled the blade back out and watch him fall.

Swerving around people, Abby managed to reach Will who only had the wooden pole that was strapped along his shoulders to fight with. He swung and knocked down a soldier and was about to swing again when he caught the sight of Abby's bright red hair. No words had to be exchanged as Abby cut the rope free from one of his hands and the other, tossing him the second sword she had.

Running down the room to the main doors, they met up with Sao Feng, Barbossa, and Elizabeth.

Abby looked around at them and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Sarah?" She turned around to see a small group of soldiers lined in two rows pointing their bayonets at the group. Abby backed up just as the commander ordered "Fire!"

When the guns went off, the men were shot up from an entirely different explosion from underneath the floorboards where the rest of Barbossa's crew swarmed out.

Sao Feng shouted and they all sprinted out, Abby lagged behind as she tried to find Sarah who was nowhere to be found. There wasn't a sight of blonde hair anywhere from the distance Abby was at. Stepping a foot back into the bath house, Will caught her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to see if Sarah is out. Stay with me." With a short nod, Will followed Abby in. Smoke filled her nostrils as she looked around the remains of the bath house. Bodies laid everywhere, some piled up on one another, but none had the long blonde hair which gave Abby some relief but not enough.

"Sarah must have gotten out." Will told her. Soldiers still roamed the place but it was hard to tell how many from the thick smoke.

Abby's feet were planted to the ground as her eyes whirled around thinking of possible places her friend could be. Seeing a possible truth in Will's words that Sarah must have gotten out beforehand, she nodded and jogged out. That still didn't stop her from keeping her eyes peeled open for any sight of the blonde.

Underneath the floorboards, Sarah hid. Checking the route Gibbs, Marty and the others could of went through, she hurriedly snuck through, coming past the fire where the source of Sao Feng's beloved steam came from and through the tunnel that lead to the water.

Clumps of soldiers filled the bridges along with Sao Feng's men as they fought and fell into the river. On her left side, Sarah spotted a familiar feathered hat and smiled to herself. Checking her surroundings and the shore she would go to, Sarah plunged into the water and swam.

Explosions rechoched through the water, sending anxiety through Sarah's veins, making her swim faster while coming up from the water to check her surroundings every now and then. Around her, Sarah could hear the splashes of bodies falling in the water one right after the other. Inside she hoped the crew didn't leave without her because she didn't want to be stuck in the town.

Sarah reached a small shore line and sprinted as fast as she could out of the water. Smoke from the gunfires blocked some of her vision, but she could see Mr. Cotton's colorful parrot fly by and followed. Pushing past crowds of people and ending up having to take a few down.

The monkey Jack scurried by along with Cotton's parrot, making Sarah smile. She followed the monkey only to find it grabbing a firework and running close to the edge of one of the bridges. Sarah was confused as she watched the monkey set to work and grab a lit candle that was from a hanging lamp. The monkey jumped back up onto the box he set the firework on and laid the wic of the burning candle on the end. Sparking, the firework flew out into the air, flying past half of the town and into a small hut. Sarah ducked down behind the crate and watched it fly through a window.

Inside the hut, more colorful sparks erupted and blew up the walls and roof, exploding everything nearby. Sarah peered over at the monkey. "Nice aim, Jack." Jack screeched and ran, with Cotton's parrot and her following.

Abby was searching around the area when the group met up at the harbor. Around the corner, Barbossa appeared with Sarah behind in tow. Letting out a sigh of relief, she grabbed her friends arm and pulled her close so they were face to face. "I thought we made an agreement not to separate anymore, Sarah."

Sarah cracked a smile. "You know it's hard for me to keep promises sometimes, especially when I got to see a monkey set of fireworks."

Barbossa stepped over to Will. "You have the charts?"

Will tossed the charts to him. "And better yet. A ship and a crew."

Sarah looked around for the original owner of the charts. "Woah, where is angry grudge holding bath house dude?"

"Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

Will's eyes didn't meet any of theirs. "He'll cover our escape and meet us as Shipwreck Cove."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say a word as they headed toward a ship with their new crew, beginning to set sail away from to town engulfed in fire.

"That doesn't sound like Sao Feng to cover our escape. Especially after just meeting us." Abby acknowledged as she sat on the step into the hold of their new ship. Will was leaning on a post at the bottom of the steps. "What really happened?"

"We made an agreement." He answered.

"That's it?" She stared at him with questioning eyes. "It was about getting the _Pearl _to free your father, wasn't it?"

He gave a short nod. "In order to make an agreement with Beckett he will need what I offer and that is to get the _Pearl _back." Abby leaned back with her elbows on the step behind her back.

"An agreement with Beckett? Who would want to make an agreement with Beckett? For what?"

"To have some control over the seas," Sarah said behind Abby. Sarah thumped down the steps and took a sit next to her friend. Receiving confused looks from the two, she sighed. "While you two were off being held prisoner on the _Flying Dutchman_, Elizabeth, of course, came aboard our beloved ship with the Letters of Mark. After that and a very intense discussion, we figured something out." She looked over at Abby. "And a plausible explanation of why we came here."

"And what is that you figured out?" Will asked.

Hesitating for a moment, Sarah looked up into the opening of the deck and back down to meet his eyes. "That the East India Trading Company wants control over the seas. No other information of why it has been specified yet. But let's be honest with all the death threats we have gotten, it probably has to do something with wanting to commit genocide on us pirates."

"Okay, that's reassuring. " Abby replied blandly. "But Sao Feng is a pirate too, meaning he would have to die also."

"I know. I'm guessing no one has worked out the kinks yet." Sarah said, shrugging while standing back up, "But as a good person I am trying to become thought maybe I would at least warn you two. Now, I am going to eat some food."

"Save me some," Abby shouted after Sarah once she was on the deck.

Sarah lightly skipped along the deck of the ship under the moonlight with a roll in her hand that she managed to snag from one of the new crew members. Singapore was nowhere in sight anymore, which was a relief to Sarah. The crew all sat around the deck, some sleeping, others creating small talk, and Barbossa near the helm with the monkey Jack perched on his shoulder.

Tia Dalma stood by the edge of the ship, watching the water underneath and Elizabeth stood next to her. Sarah made her way over to them.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower," Elizabeth stated. "Do you think we will honor the call."

Tia Dalma shook her head. Her dark eyes looked distant. "I cannot say. There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Sarah swallowed and said nothing. The roll felt heavy in her hand as she took in Tia Dalma's words and stumbled back away from them.. Inside she hoped that they would find Jack quickly so she wouldn't have to feel the dread and fear of their freedom being taken away for long. When they get Jack the Brethren Court will meet and discuss a plan immediately. She hoped at least considering she never stepped foot in the Court.

It was hard not to miss the Captain. Through the few months they spent planning and voyaging to Singapore to get the charts, Sarah couldn't help but notice everything felt off. Even with the crew. She knew it was the absence of Jack who somehow had a spark to the crew. There was nothing wrong with Barbossa of course, despite the fact he once kidnapped her, but he was not her Jack. Or _their _Jack whose shenanigans and clever schemes sent them in the most unpredictable situation it never got boring.

Sarah found herself back at the hatch and shook away those thoughts as she snuck down the steps to see Abby and Will still talking. Looking down at the roll in her hand, Sarah analyzed the distance from her spot to Abby. When she brought her arm up, something in her made her stop as she watched the two share smiles as they chatted. Tears started to form when the memories of Jack came back, but she blinked them away and stood back up straight. Sarah couldn't show any tears, especially when it was about a stupid pirate, and especially not now.

* * *

**From all that has happened so far to Abby and Sarah, how do you think their story will end? Do you have an idea of what they will be like or where they will end up?**

**Is there something you want to see happen in the future chapters?**

**Any other thoughts you want to share? **

**I would love to hear what you all think!**


	3. Cold and Lost

**I apologize for the late chapter. Days fly by and I am very tired and stressed out so sometimes I forget to update even though I have the chapter written out! **

**Thanks for all the response! I'm glad to know people are still sticking with these stories! Much love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Cold and Lost**

The cold, brisk air clung to and whipped around the crew as small snowflakes fell, coating any exposed skin and clothing. The winter was new to some of the crew, as they huddled quite closely together, trying to gather warmth, while the rest tried to fight it off and ignore it even when their feet or hands lost feeling.

Sarah and Abby had dealt with winter's before and the long period time with heat, but the snow and ice snuck up on them too. Abby was almost grateful to see the snow and ice as she intently stared at the glaciers the ship sailed through, drinking in the shape and enormity of them. While Sarah on the other hand sat curled up next to her muttering curse words under her breath as she felt the icy air bite into her skin.

"One of the few things I liked about winter was the fact we got to be in a nice warm house for hours and only going outside for a short period of time." Sarah finally managed to say, her teeth chattering. Watching her friend's wide green eyes stare out of the ship she asked, "How are you not registering that your skin is practically covered in ice right now and possibly getting frostbite?"

Abby's thoughts were interrupted and she turned to look at Sarah and shrugged. Her red hair stood out against the dull white and gray colors that swarmed them all for miles. "I guess I wasn't even thinking about it. Thanks for the reminder." Her last sentence came out more bitter than she wanted, but she stuffed the guilt into the back of her mind and rubbed her arms.

"No one said anything about the cold," Pintel whined from beside them on the bench.

Regetti nodded but replied, "I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering."

"Why can't that obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

Tia Dalma's voice cut sharply into the air from beside them, making Abby jump. "Because Barbossa was only dead." Walking across, she shot Pintel and Regetti and irritable look. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself...stretching on forever. That's what awaits in Davy Jones' Locker."

"He's in between life and death?" Sarah asked. A memory of seeing movies and books about people being stuck between the two sprang into her mind. She felt the nostalgia come and go in a blink of an eye. Tia Dalma quickly met her eyes and gave her a small nod and walked away her lips drawn in a tight line.

_The worse fate a person can bring upon himself._

Sarah shivered but this time it wasn't due to the cold.

Staring down at the spot Tia Dalma had once stood, Abby let out a slow breath feeling the small icicles form along her eyebrows and ends of her hair. If it wasn't for the sight of the glaciers to keep her mind astray, the intensity and danger to their rescue mission weighed on her shoulders, dragging her into the floorboards of the deck.

"Yeah," Regetti confirmed. "I knew there was a good reason."

Sarah moved from her spot, receiving a questionable look from Abby. She ignored it and headed past one man who accidentally took it entire toe off trying to warm it from the frostbite, and towards Will. "Have you gotten anything good yet?

"We know for certain these can't be as accurate as modern charts," Will responded, his own teeth chattering. The only thing keeping out the cold was his shirt and pants like everyone else.

Tai Huang, one of Sao Feng's men who met Barbossa and the three girls at the docks, nodded. Snow coated his bamboo hat, and both ice and snow covered his long goatee and mustache making it hard for him to move his lips. "No. But it leads to more places."

Sarah glanced down at the map while Will moved the circular rings to the charts and watched words come together. "Metaphorically speaking or literally places that are not on normal maps?"

"Both."

On the charts, the middle ring twisted under the one around it. The black smudges at the edges came together as they were shifted into forming actual English words. Sarah stared in amazement as it read:

_Over the edge over again. _

She peered up at the two, "What do you think that means?" They never answered as their eyes fixed upon another set of words under the inner circle reading:

_Sunrise sets flash of green._

Sarah breathed in sharply, too airy to be a gasp. "The way these are worded sure are creepy." As if it was a reflex, Sarah plucked the charts from underneath Will's hands and scurried over to Barbossa and handed it to him. "We have found something."

Will and Tai Huang followed, curious to know what the captain would say. Barbossa's old yellow eyes scanned the words that appeared on the charts a few times. It was moments before he lowered them to look at the three.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

Lifting his head up in a dramatic manner, Barbossa turned his head over to Gibbs who stood looking out over the icy water. "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share," Gibbs said. "Happens on rare occasion." He stepped of the small platform of where he stood. "The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it - some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say…"

"-it signals when a soul comes back to this world from the _dead_." Everyone's heads swiveled toward Pintel who had left his spot with Ragetti and Abby standing behind him. he turned his head just in time to catch getting another irritated look but by Gibbs this time and Barbossa rolling his eyes. "S-sorry…"

Barbossa handed the now rolled up charts to Will. "Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting _back._"

Finally, the crew has reached away from the cold and now sail through a blissful calm starry night. The ship sails across the glassy water with the stars reflecting off of it's surface creating an illusion that they were up in the sky going across the stars themselves.

Abby was standing next to Elizabeth watching the water. Something about it irked Abby. Something as calm as this would have a catch, she guessed. But the thoughts went away when he heard footsteps come up to them.

"How long do we continue not talking?"

Abby turned around, confused by the question. She furrowed her eyebrows but saw Will looking at Elizabeth waiting for an answer.

Elizabeth was hesitant. Words for forming on her mouth but no sound came out. She glanced down at the water, her eyes moving as if she was looking for an answer to use. After a moment or two she finally managed to speak. "Once we rescue Jack, everything'll be fine."

No satisfaction showed in Will's eyes by Elizabeth's answer...only hurt. "Then we rescue Jack."

Abby stood still desperately wishing she wasn't there at that moment. Her eyes stayed on the water acting if she wasn't hearing a thing until Elizabeth moved from her spot away. For a split second Abby thought Will would say something but instead she felt his eyes burn into her head. He moved up the deck to Elizabeth's spot.

"I'm sure things will get better between the two of you," Abby reassured, not moving her head. "And everything will be back to normal."

"Too much has changed to make it back to normal," Will replied, his voice soft.

Abby rested her head on her hands that were clinging on to the railing knowing he was right. _But is it for the better?_

Will shifted his feet and breathed in sharply. Abby lifted her head just in time to see the fog clear out to a sudden end in the water ahead of the ship. She whipped around to inform the crew but Tia Dalma blocked her path.

Tia Dalma's eyes was tight and her jaw was tight. She glanced to the front of the ship and back at Will. It was as if she was trying to stop herself from crying or getting angry, Abby couldn't tell. "For what we want most...there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Not saying anything, Will sprinted right past her to the helm. Abby stayed locked in her spot her eyes nailed to Tia Dalma's. The amount of pain the the woman's eyes were unbearable and it took all the strength Abby had to not fall and let the weight crush her.

The vocabulary of Tia Dalma was mostly in riddles that Abby could never figure out half the time and what they mean to her. She wasn't sure if it meant there was a cost of getting Jack back, or gathering the Brethren Court, or something more deep that no one wants to face. That statement could mean anything.

The breath caught in Abby's throat finally released and she could feel her feet pound against the deck as she heard Barbossa speak.

"Lost?" Abby heard Sarah ask. "How can we be lost? Are we not following the charts?" Out of breath, Abby made it up behind her and nearly collapsed onto her friends back.

"Lost?" Elizabeth repeated, not believing her ears.

Barbossa squinted his eyes to see ahead, his hand firmly on the wheel. "For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"That's barbaric!" Abby wheezed out.

Gibbs leaned over to edge of the ship. "We're gaining speed!"

"_Aye._"

Will started to call out orders. The crew scrambled around to their stations confused to as what was going on. They shouted questions at each other, but did as what they were told. Sarah ran and pulled the thin blanket off Marty who was asleep through the whole thing.

Stepping through the chaos he yelled, "Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

Abby and Sarah shared a look from their spots and dashed up to the front. Meters ahead, the water ended with mist only carrying on the illusion of the stars. Sarah's heart jumped up to her throat. Her eyes narrowed at the captain.

Elizabeth stepped away from the rails. "You've doomed us all." She spat at Barbossa.

His voice was calm when he responded, casually wrapping his hand around a rope to steady himself. "Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Sarah tore her glare away and rushed back to the helm to try to steer the ship away from the edge. Spinning the wheel furiously, it was doing no good against the roaring of water that kept pushing the ship farther towards the edge. Will came behind her and pulled the rudder too to help move.

Ahead, Abby kept watching the crew and the hull of the ship reach the peak of the edge of the what she assumed to be a giant waterfall. It only made sense that it was a waterfall. The latched herself onto a mast and felt the ship tilt upwards and dangle her feet off of the deck. Her heart sped up when she clenched her eyes and heard the yells from the crew and the eerie laugh Barbossa made when they started to fall. A scream rippled through her throat once she felt gravity make it's final say and send them into a dark abyss of mist.

The water roared against her eardrums as she felt her body go numb before the world went dark.


	4. Jack is Back

**I apologize if there are any grammar errors or anything in this chapter. I only had the chance to edit it once or twice after I had written it since things are kind of cray right now in life. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Jack is Back**

Down in the dark pit, images washed around in Sarah's head._._ She saw herself sitting on a couch in a modern living room along with Abigail. They were both wrapped up in a tortilla of blankets with big smiles on their faces. Sarah couldn't tell what age they were, but with how dark her blonde hair was making it almost brown, she knew it wasn't long before the storm.

The two girls sat in front of a large flat screen watching a film with a lot large landscapes, short people with big hairy feet, and an old man with a large grey hat and staff concerning over a ring. Sarah knew that film - it was one of her all time favorites- but the name wouldn't come to her. It almost aggravated her how much this was happening in the matter of a split second.

The scene started to shift as she was dropped without warning to a different one. She was aboard the _Pearl._

Rain pounded into the deck as loud cracks of thunder went through the clouds. Through the rain Sarah could see a mirror image of herself fighting the fish people from Davy Jones's crew along with some from the East India Trading Company. Questions came through her head of what was going on. Her eyes scrounge the deck for Abby.

Abby was nearby with Barbossa by the helm. Barbossa was standing on top of the wheel as he swung his sword and kicked his enemies while he bellowed his eerie laugh and on the deck was Abby who looked to be on the verge of nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

Sarah's eyes turned back to herself. Her enemies were ganging up on her. One of the fish people, Jimmy Legs Sarah guessed, crept up behind Sarah with his sword pointed out. Sarah watched herself not notice the attack coming from behind. She tried screaming "_Behind you! Look behind you!" _Her voice was lost in the roar of the thunder and ocean. Rain splashed in her eyes causing her to blink more rapidly as she tried to get the attention of her mirror image. She screamed until her throat couldn't take it anymore and she was sitting on her legs and her palms planted on the deck watching.

The Sarah fighting turned around swiftly to block the attack of Jimmy Legs but her sword swung too high. He parried the attack and sunk his blade into her abdomen.

Sarah's eyes shot open to reveal a white blinding light. Her hand raised up to shield her eyes. The gentle sound of waves crashing against a shore could be heard along with voices. Sarah's eyes adjusted to reveal bits and pieces of wood wash up in the sand around her along with familiar faces.

"Sarah!" Abby jogged over to her friend and helped her sit up. Her red hair was soaking wet, dripping water onto Sarah's face as she leaned down. "Are you alright?"

Sarah blinked. "Um...yeah." The land that the crew had landed on was almost white. Large sand dunes filled the area around the shore with small trees for shade near lower elevation. The scenery went all the way down the shore both ways. There was no one in sight besides them. "How did we survive that fall?"

"No clue, but according to Barbossa we made it to where Jack is," Abby informed, shrugging. "Come on." Abby held her hand out and Sarah grabbed it, pulling herself up to her feet.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs grumbled coming up beside the the friends. His movements were rigid as his wet clothes stuck to his skin.

Abby glanced around. "I can admit it is definitely not what I expected."

"You don't say," Sarah said. "For a place to be called 'Davy Jones' Locker' I'd expected it to have piles of skeletons everywhere, a crypt and anything else besides sand dunes."

Sarah spotted Barbossa ahead of them scanning the landscape. "He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will asked from afar drenched in water as well. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

Abby and Sarah traveled up to the group forming around Barbossa. Sarah frowned and said, "Actually he is quite different than Jack thank you." Will shot her an irritated look. In return, she narrowed her eyes.

Small crabs crawled along the sand. Abby had to take a double look because of how odd they looked from what one would expect a crab to look like. These were white with stone-like features. A trail of the crabs crawled under the skirt of Tia Dalma's dress while she held one on her hand and stroked the top of it. "Witty Jack is closer than you think."

On one of the sand dunes, the hull of the _Black Pearl _tipped forward bringing the entire ship sliding down the hill as if on cue. Sarah stared with her mouth hanging wide open and nearly persuaded herself that she was hallucinating when she spotted the crabs along the bottom, moving the ship.

Nearly all of the crew's eyes were wide open with slacked jaws as they watched the once late captain stare ahead, perched on top of one of the masts. His head was held high and barely moved as the ship slid down the dune.

Jack Sparrow disappeared as the ship rolled into the water. Sarah scanned the area, wondering how or when he could have gotten off, but it didn't matter when she caught him strolling onto shore over to the group with a grin stretched across his face.

He still looked like his old self. The same tricorn hat, long dark brown dreadlocks, and slightly torn long coat. Sarah couldn't help but fling herself at Jack not caring if anyone judged her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder, taking the awful yet comforting smell of rum and horrible hygiene.

"I thought you were angry at me," Jack said lowly not returning the hug; just standing there with his arms raised up as they usually were.

In that split second she was reminded of her anger and pulled away. "I still am. It's just...it's nice to have someone around to be mad at again."

Jack studied her face with a hint of a smile. "Whatever you say, love." Crossing her arms, Sarah glared at him. When his attention turned away from her, Sarah couldn't help but let a small smile slip through at the relief of the captain being alive.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"_Mr. Gibbs." _Jack answered back walking up to the crew.

Gibbs eyebrows rose at Jack's tone but realized his mistake. "Aye, Cap'n!"

"I thought so." Stepping in front of Gibbs and four others who lined up, Jack's face was solemn. "I expect you're able to account for you actions, then."

Gibbs eyebrows drew together. "Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, _sir?"_

Gibbs was at a loss for words. "Sir, you're…You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n."

As Gibbs spoke, Jack's eye grew wide and looked around the shore, but he hid the surprise as he spoke. "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Your reaction proves otherwise," Abby commented observing the captain's facial expressions. He turned to shoot her a look but squinted his eyes instead. He pointed his finger at her with his mouth open as if he was going to say something but was at a loss for words.

Coming through the crowd, Barbossa greeted him. "Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, Hector." Jack smiled and strolled up to Barbossa not surprised to see him without hesitation. "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

It was strange for Sarah to see someone react that way to a man who was once dead, but she reminded herself it was indeed Jack. He is infamous for his strangeness.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed. "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Recognition of the event flashed across Jack's eyes but then went blank. He smiled. "No, I didn't." Standing next to Barbossa was Tia Dalma who Jack verted his attention to next. "Ah, Tia Dalma. Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia Dalma did not respond but Will did. "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Sarah jogged down the line of people to where Jack was now at with Abby tagging along. "What do you mean? He can see us! I even hugged him for crying out loud!"

"Yes, we all know," Pintel said, rolling his good eye.

Sarah glared at him. "Shut up."

Jack stared at Will. "William, tell me something: Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," Will answered a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., _you're not really here!" _

As if on cue, Elizabeth came pushed through the crowd. "Jack. This is real. We're here."

"Do I need to pinch you to make you know you are not dreaming?" Sarah offered. Watching Jack's reactions further through, she began to feel worried.

Jack's eyes widened even more and he kept looking around at the others until he quickly shuffled back over to Gibbs and muttered something to him. Neither Abby or Sarah could make out what was being said.

"He's gone crazy," Abby clucked with sympathy.

Elizabeth glanced over to her. "He's always been." She stepped away from the group. "We've come to rescue you," she told Jack.

Muttering a few more words to Gibbs, Jack spun around. "Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship," Barbossa stated. His eyes landed on the _Black Pearl _floating nearby the shore and pointed at it. "Right there."

Following his finger, Jack maneuvered himself around the others to peer at the ship. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

Beside Sarah and Abby, Will let out an irritated sigh and walked up to Jack. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman."_

"-He's taking over the seas-"

"The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

Jack stepped away from the crowd starting to surround him from behind. "Leave you alone for a minute, look what happen. Everything's gone to pot."

That didn't stop from everyone following him as he walked further away. "Aye. The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will, Abby, and Sarah said in unison.

Sarah was the closest to Jack. Her voice was firm when she spoke this time. "We need you, Jack. Whether you like it or not. You are one of the Pirate Lords."

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack asked them all exasperated. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." Abby meet Elizabeth's eyes before she could shield them away. Will turned to look at her also. "Oh...she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack met Tia Dalma's eyes. "As you for-"

"Now," She cut him off smiling, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

"Fair enough. All right, you're in." He stepped past Pintel. "Don't need you. You scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Mm… - Cotton!" The parrot squaked in response. "Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He stepped down to Tai Huang and paused. "Who you are?"

"Tai Huang, These are my men," he answered, nodding back to the group behind him.

"Where do you allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." Jack motioned to the _Pearl._

Tai Huang peered at the ship for a split second and looked back at Jack. "That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man," Jack answered nodding in approval. Once again he turned around this time heading towards the rowboat to his ship. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." At his orders, the crew made ways toward the boat at once. Watching them go, Jack pulled out his compass and shut it.

"Jack...Which way are you going, Jack?" Barbossa held up the charts. The monkey Jack sat on his shoulders and screeched making Jack scrunch up his nose.

Sarah's eyes widened. "It survived?"

"What is that?" Jack asked her.

"You'll find out."


	5. Silly Thing to Die For

** I'm so sorry for the late update! My WiFi wasn't working and I was so busy! And ever since I saw the musical Wicked a few weeks ago, my mind is in theatre mode. That's not a very good excuse, but I try. Anyways, thank you, Hatsunation, for helping me out with editing this chapter! I wish you would have showed up sooner while I was writing the earlier stories because you are so helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Silly Thing to Die For**

The two captains started a silent competition between each other once the _Pearl _had set sail back to the land of the living. When Barbossa ordered the crew to do one thing, Jack would repeat it as if he was initially giving the order as he wandered on the other side of the deck.

"What are ya doing?" Barbossa asked Jack. They both came around a mast to face each other.

"What are you doing?" Jack countered back nearly shouting.

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "No, what _are_ ye doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

"What_ are _ye doing?"

"What are you - Captain gives orders on the ship," Jack announced, finally stopping the constant repeating.

Barbossa narrowed his eyes."That captain of the ship is giving orders."

Jack paused and looked around, holding his head up like a child as he boasted, "My ship, makes me captain."

Barbossa lifted the charts in his hand they he hadn't set down once. "They be my charts."

"That makes you...chartman!" Jack said, motioning towards the charts.

Sarah rolled her eyes and shouted from the quarter deck. "Oh will you two quit it!"

"Yeah," Pintel yelled coming down the stairs from the upper deck, "Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?!"

Sarah's eyebrows rose. The deck fell silent as everyone froze in their place. Pintel stared at the two captain's, his face red.

"Pintel?" Abby asked from the quarter deck, leaning over the railing down at the scene.

Pintel blinked and realized everyone was staring at him. "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw my name for consideration." He gave the two captain's a queasy smile and shrunk back. "Sorry,.."

The two said nothing. Barbossa limped towards the stairs, pushing away Jack who tried to get ahead of him. The deck was silent as they watched the two go to the wheel that was being steered by Mr. Cotton.

"I would vote for you," Sarah said to Pintel, breaking the silence. He muttered a 'thanks' and walked away in embarrassment. She ran up the steps.

Barbossa pulled out with spyglass and looked into it, watching in front of the ship for what lied ahead. Jack strutted up next to him, looking at the spyglass with a cheeky smile. He reached into his coat to pull out his own. When he tried to extend it, the spyglass only stretched about a foot where Barbossa's stretched out to about two feet. Looking at Barbossa making sure he didn't see, Jack closed it and opened it once again, a frown forming on his face. Barbossa glanced over to him with a raised eyebrow.

Jack turned away from him, hiding his tiny spy glass and trudged away.

"Aw, does wittle Jack have a wittle spyglass?" Sarah cooed jokingly at him. She leaned slightly against the railing, her arms crossed and a smirk playing on her lips. Jack shot her a look.

Abby stifled a laugh. "One point for Barbossa. Zero for Jack."

A sudden thought came to Sarah. "Now that you say that, we should make this a game!"

"It's already a game."

"Yes, but now I have made it official."

"Now it is," Abby declared grinning, walking back down to steps backward out of boredom. Turning around on the bottom step, she breathed in deeply and exhaled.

The sun was shining down on the deck. As she walked, Abby could feel the heat radiate off the wood beneath her boots. Images flashed across her mind of the Kraken's giant tentacles working their way into a ship, grabbing any living being they could find. The images hit her like a brick wall and stopped her.

The deck turned into chaos of debris everywhere and screams. Dead bodies filled the deck with piles of wood and weapons scattered around them. What once was the main mast, was one of the Kraken's tentacle looming over, ready to drop down and split the ship in half. But it didn't. The tentacle wrapped around a net full of barrels with one person caught hanging off of it. Will. By that time in the moment, she was already laying on the deck, barely escaping the flames that erupted, motionless-

Abby blinked and she was back to the normal, non-destroyed deck. Through the resurfacing memory, her breathing was quick and short. Her limbs locked and her heart pounding. Looking up, all the masts were still intact and nothing came shooting out of the water. No dead bodies. Everyone was alive and lounging by their stations as a calm breeze swooped in.

The breeze was cold, stripping away the heat of the sun from her skin. Abby shook her head and blinked. _That was odd, _she thought.

The hatch was open and Abby peered in down to see none other than Will leaning against a beam, his back facing her. She she crept down, waiting for him to move or say something, but he didn't. She knew why.

"I'm assuming you talked to Elizabeth," She said.

Will jumped a little from the sound of her voice and turned to face her. "After our discussion I can't figure whether or not I could trust her anymore."

"I'm sorry," was all Abby could get out. "It was her choice not to tell you. Sometimes secrets need to be kept hidden for a reason."

"I'm sure you have plenty experience with keeping secrets," Will said bitterly.

Abby frowned. "Look, we were all panicked and scared then causing us to do things we didn't mean to do. And yes, that can cause secrets to be made."

"Are you defending her?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes and no." Abby sighed. She would have explained why, but she couldn't find her voice. Her eyes caught his and she couldn't tear them away. They were the same color brown from when she first got a good look at them, but something was different. Anger, hurt, distrust. "Did it mean anything?"

The change of topic threw Will off. His eyebrows furrowed. "What did?"

"The kiss. The kiss after the Kraken destroyed that merchant ship."

"I'm not sure. We were panicked and scared, causing us to do things we don't mean to do."

Abby flinched at her words being thrown right at her. It was clear his anger did not fade. "I - I - after - I just thought-" She stopped. Her stuttering was getting her nowhere. "I shouldn't have mentioned it." She turned to leave, but Will lightly grabbed her arm.

"What did you think, Abby?"

Abby sighed and looked at him. The confusion was still there in his features but they softened. "I have really strong feelings for you and I assumed from the kiss you felt the same."

"What made you think I didn't?" Will stepped closer to her and moved his hand from her wrist to her chin, tilting it up.

"I don't know."

"I do, Abigail," he said. "I care for you more than I possibly could."

"What about Elizabeth? You are engaged to her." Abby felt the tiny flare of jealousy light up inside her.

Will shook his head. "I'm not sure I love her as much as I once did considering the circumstances between us."

"Well when you figure things out, come talk to me. I will always be here to stand by you."

At least that is what Abby hoped anyways.

The sun had finally dissappeared from the sky, plunging the _Black Pearl_ into darkness. Fog hovered around the ship like a curtain, making it hard to see the surrounding water.

Pintel and Ragetti sat on the forecastle. Sitting on the railing and dangling one of the legs over the edge, Ragetti gazed out into the water, holding a wooden fishing rod. Focusing his eyes on something floating on the surface of the water, he jumped up and landed on the deck.

Sarah sat nearby, tying a short piece of rope over and over again out of boredom, looked up. "What's wrong? Did a big fish scare you?"

Ragetti didn't answer as he and Pintel leaned over the railing at the water. Sarah rose an eyebrow and stood up and peered over as well. Her eyes widened.

What scared Ragetti wasn't a big fish. Or any type of sea creature it was. It was a body. A body wearing a white nightgown floating in the water under the surface. Sarah's eyes followed the direction of where the body came from and found more like it. Limp, pale bodies floating in white clothing.

"I guess this would be a terrible time to joke and say I see dead people, isn't it?" She asked. She couldn't help but keep staring at them taking in how eerily peaceful they all were. Among the bodies, many adults, a small one floated along. The small form looked to be a girl with dark dark hair floating around her head, it's ends fading into the dark where the light from the lanterns didn't reach. A small dead girl. The only child that could be seen at that moment.

Sarah almost threw up.

"Eerie," Pintel commented. "That's downright macabre."

Ragetti leaned over to Pintel. "I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of them?" Letting the idea sink in, the three all shared a look.

Sarah was the one who didn't like the idea. "What the hell? No! Leave the dead in peace!" They didn't listen to her while they scampered over and picked up a few cannonballs and carried them over chuckling. She watched them with her jaw slacked. Idiots.

When she turned back towards the bodies, Tia Dalma stood next to her. Both of her hands grasped the railing, her eyes fill with grief. The two cannonballs Pintel and Ragetti carried dropped onto the deck and rolled away.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel whispered to Ragetti, staring at Tia Dalma.

Tia Dalma narrowed her eyes at the two. "They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with…by the goddess, Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side. And every ten years, him could come ashore, to be with she who love him...truly." Tia Dalma turned back towards the bodies. "But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always...tentacley?" Ragetti asked, raising his hand to his chin to mimic Davy Jones' tentacle beard.

"No," she shook her head and touched the locket that hung from her neck . "Him was a man...once."

Sarah stared at her in disbelief. "I can hardly believe he was an actual man once," she muttered. "I wonder what changed him."

Coming into view behind the bodies, boats came floating by with more people in them. This time sitting upright expressionless with a candle for light.

Abby could see the bodies too from where she sat next to Will, Marty, Tai Huang, and a few others quietly talking to eachother. She pulled her head up from Will's shoulder and walked over to the rail just in time to see the boats float by. Gibbs came up behind her, loading a rifle.

"Don't," She warned Gibbs. Lowering the gun, Gibbs gave her a wary look.

"They're not a threat to us," Will said, "Am I right?"

All eyes turned to Tia Dalma who appeared next to Gibbs. "We are nothing but ghost to them."

"It's best just let them be," Barbossa told them in a calm voice. He watched the boats float past them.

Hundreds came and went, all silent as they floated past the Pearl not acknowledging its existence. Sarah walked along the deck, following the boats and never taking her eyes off of them. She would only briefly glance at each of the people until her eyes landed on a familiar large curly wig. Governor Swann. Elizabeth's father.

Sarah searched for Elizabeth along the deck, wondering if she saw him yet. The air felt heavy and thick, making it almost hard to breath. The people in the boats were dead. Or at least that was what Tia Dalma were making them out to be.

Elizabeth caught sight of her father, coming to the rail. "It's my father," She said with a hint of excitement. "We've made it back. Father! Father, here, look here!" She kept calling down to her father who was staring ahead in a boat to himself with a small lantern casting a small light onto his face. Governor Swann's face was expressionless, blank, not registering his daughter call out to him.

"Elizabeth-" Abby began to say, but Elizabeth cut her off and continued to try to catch her father's attention.

"Elizabeth...We're not back."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, her small smile fading at his words. She brought her attention back to her father with no trace of excitement in her voice. "Father!"

Governor Swann's head finally swiveled towards the ship, seeing his daughter. "Elizabeth. Are you dead?" He examined. Elizabeth shook her head and his eyes saddened. "I think I am."

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth shook her head as she followed his boat along the deck. The whole deck was silent as they watched the scene.

Governor Swann looked ahead of him. "There was this chest; you see. It's odd. At the time it seemed so important…"

"Come aboard!"

"...And a heart...I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

Abby's stomach clenched, remembering hearing something similar before. They lost the heart - the chest- with no knowledge of where it could be at. If whoever had it now at the moment knew of this, they could control the seas. She felt pity towards the man for his fate. He was too good of a man to deserve it.

Elizabeth looked back at the deck, searching for a rope. "Someone, cast a line! Come back with us!" Marty picked up the rope she had been eyeing to give it to her, but she tore it out of his hands before he could and threw one of the ends down to her father. "_Take the line!"_

He didn't move an inch. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." Elizabeth screamed at him to take the line until it slid off his boat and into the water.

Elizabeth dropped the line and dashed up to the Quarter Deck, placing her foot onto the railing ready launch herself off of the ship.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma ordered. The crew rushed towards Elizabeth. Sarah was the first one to get to her and she latchedher hand on to the back of Elizabeth's shirt and pulled her down right before she jumped. Elizabeth screamed after her father for him to come aboard. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched him float away in the boat and leaned onto Sarah crying into her shoulder. Sarah patted her back to comfort her.

Will rested a hand on Elizabeth and turned to Tia Dalma. "Is there a way?"

Tia Dalma shook her head.


	6. Up is Down

**It has been quite a while since I last updated and I am so sorry for that! This is the shortest chapter so far in this installment but I'm glad to finally post it! It is nice to be back with the girls and the crew in my favorite PotC film!**

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

**Special thanks to my new Beta: ****Hatsunation!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Up is Down**

The night soon turned to day as they made it past the dead, the sun rising in the distance. Sarah stayed by Elizabeth comforting her as much as she could. Sarah didn't know much of losing a loved one since only distant relatives of her family had died so far while she was in her world, but she tried her best.

"Do you need anything to drink?" Sarah asked her after a while of silence. Elizabeth nodded and pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes glued to the floorboards. Her eyes were puffy red from hours of crying.

Sarah stood up and quietly made her way over to where Pintel and Gibbs sat back to back in the middle of the deck by the hatch. "Is everything gone?" She asked Gibbs who mumbled something about the Rum being gone also and dropping the bottle he held back into a crate.

"Yes. We will need to head to port soon for more supplies," he said. Nodding over to Elizabeth he asked, "How is she?"

Sarah glanced back at Elizabeth who didn't move an inch. "Alright, I guess. She hasn't said a word. Only nods or shakes her head." She cleared a spot free from bottles and sat down. "I can't imagine what it must be like seeing one of your parents that way, floating off to who-knows-where."

Gibbs nodded. "I was with the two on the sail to Port Royal after they lost her mother. Except she filtered her emotions by singing and reading stories about pirates." He laughed at the memory.

"Her mother died too?" Sarah asked, frowning. "That explains why I didn't see her in the mansion when I hid in there while Dumb and Dumber and their brotherhood of goons chased us."

Sarah picked up a decently flat bottle and began spinning it to try to take her mind off of the sudden tightness in her chest and her rapid heartbeat. _Calm down, _she thought. _You are safe. Nothing will happen to you._

The monkey ran by carrying something in his hand. Sarah jumped as it scurried by. Judging by Ragetti yelling something after it, the object must've been his wooden eye.

"And the green flash happens at sunset. Not sunrise," Will stated from behind her. Sarah spun around to see him talking to Gibbs.

Picking up the spinning bottle, she tossed it back and forth from one hand to another. She flashed a look over to Abby who was seated next to Jack on the quarterdeck messing with the charts.

"Over the edge," Gibbs muttered. "Ah, it's driving me over the blooming edge. Sunrises don't set."

"Maybe we have to go over another giant waterfall," Sarah suggested. "I mean it would make sense to go over one again since we are leaving the Locker. Maybe the green flash would appear then."

Will gave a sigh of annoyance. "I do hope we won't have to go through that again."

"I mean we came here that way…" Sarah shrugged. "It was only an idea."

"We haven't found anything yet," Abby announced, crossed her arms while strolling over to the group. "Has Barbosa said anything? I know both he and Jack won't speak to each other so I figured he must have said something to you guys. And Jack is now starting to talk to himself."

Sarah watched Jack stare over the charts. His lips were in a tight line, concentrated, as he studied the charts. He looked relatively..._normal._ But then suddenly lift his head up and talk to mid air destroying the thought completely . "Barbossa has said nothing. He just keeps staring out of that stupid spyglass of his."

"What do you think we should do?" Will asked.

"Wait. That's the best thing we could do at the moment," a small voice spoke up from the steps. "At least until Barbossa or even Jack says anything useful."

Sarah nodded. "There is not much we can do anyways. We are in the middle of a gigantic body of water that could be endless."

Gibbs gave a heavy sigh. "So we shall-"

"_What's that?" _Jack shouted from the deck, startling everyone. He raced down the steps and leaned over the side of the ship. "What is that? I don't know. What do you think?" He asked Marty who was beside him.

Sarah rose from her spot and went to see what Jack was pointing at. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes searched the water trying to find anything unusual, but found nothing. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you're not just hallucinating?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was," Gibbs muttered as Jack flew past him to the other side of the ship claiming that he saw something else over there.

Jack ran back and forth catching the attention of the rest of the crew who joined in. Abby stood to the side and watched, her neck starting to hurt from looking back and forth.

After contemplating, Sarah finally joined in. At least she would get some exercise from it.

Matching her pace with Jack, she grabbed onto the railing for a split second before turning around and sprint to the other side of the deck. Her balance was starting to fail as the ship shifted back and forth. Furrowing her brows, she looked down into the water and realized she was farther up than normal. After a couple of times, she felt her legs burning, but she kept on sprinting. _They're rocking the ship, _She thought. _But why? _

The run kept getting steeper and steeper, giving the crew difficulty.

Sprint.

Grab the railing.

Sprint to the other side, grab the railing.

Breathe.

Repeat.

She took gulps of air from her quick stops until she sprinted one last time. Her hands wrapped around the railing and she pulled herself toward it just as she felt her feet lift off the deck. The _Pearl _creaked and tilted till itwas nearly on it's side and looking down she could see the water.

A few of Tai Huang's men fell into the water along with the cannons and supplies they cut loose.

"Jack!" Sarah shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

Next to her Jack didn't say anything but muttered to himself, "Up is down."

"Up is down?" She shrieked.

The _Pearl _gradually flipped over, its sails and masts dunking into the water. Sarah could feel the iciness of the water the second her feet touched the surface and took one final breath of air before her body was fully underwater, the ship now entirely upside down.

Keeping her eyes closed, Sarah could still hear the wood of the ship creak from the unexpected event. It felt like forever as she held her breath, her lungs waited to be expanded to take in more oxygen. She could feel the goosebumps rise on her arms as the water enveloped her, bringing her memories of the storm back into her mind. _You are safe. Nothing bad will happen to you. You will survive-_

Someone nudged her side and she cracked an eye open.

Jack's eyes were fully open and stared at her with question. Pulling her hand down from the rail above her she gave him a thumbs up.

The whole deck was above them like a roof and they hung down from the rails. The sails stretched down into the darker depths of the ocean. The water was still and clear.

A couple people down, Abby had her arms were wrapped around the railing, not even attempting to open her eyes. She too thought of the storm. The feeling of water seeping into her lungs, made her mouth stay locked shut. No water was going to get into her lungs this time.

Abby felt something tickle against her leg. Her heart gave a jolt as she managed to open her eyes in the water. It was just the ends of the dress Tia Dalma wore that skimmed against her skin. Abby would have let out a sigh of relief but she was in water, trying to keep the oxygen she had left in her before she attempted to swim to the surface and take a gulp of air.

Peering up at the surface, she saw a faint flash of green light take up the sky and disappear when she closed her eyes only to open them back up.

Once the flash was gone, the water began moving rapidly around. Abby's eyebrows furrowed watching bubbles rise to the surface. Looking beneath her feet, the dark abyss and swimming fish seem to move farther away from her. Her arms were pulled up nearly out of her sockets.

Abby closed her eyes tight as she felt her stomach drop when the ship jerked around, breaking the surface of the water back in it's upright position.


	7. The World is Still The Same

**It's been a while once again since I last updated but now I am back with a new chapter! I put a scene in this chapter that seemed to fit the story so I hope you all get something out of it! **

**I miss writing Abby and Sarah even though I have been distracted by other fandoms and by life right now. It's terrible...**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait for more to come! I _will _finish this no matter what!  
**

**And I'm going to give a big thanks to my wonderful beta/editor ****Hatsunation! You remind me to keep on writing whenever you come to mind! And why am I using so many exclamation points? Who knows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The World is Still The Same**

Abby gasped for air as the water poured off the sides of the ship. A couple of fish somehow ended up aboard, flopping on the deck. Rolling onto her back, Abby took deep breaths, grateful for the air.

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" Gibbs gasped. "We're back!"

Off in the distance, the sun was starting to peek up, casting oranges and reds into the sky.

Elizabeth squinted. "It's the sunrise."

"I liked the waterfall better," Sarah muttered from afar, brushing her fingers through her hair, trying to get the knots out.

They watched the sun rise for a little longer. It was peaceful. Sarah could feel the sun's heat on her skin and she closed her eyes, enjoying the blissful moment.

Now she was safely to the land of the living. Standing on the _Black Pearl_ with Abby, Jack, and the crew, Sarah felt complete and felt that things would get better. They would fight off the East India Trading Company in all one heroic montage and live happily ever after.

The moment and the wonderful idea was ruined when a gun was cocked behind her head.

Sarah spun around to see Barbossa pointing a pistol at Jack with a dark look. Instantly, she pulled her own pistol out and pointed it at Barbossa's head, unsure of what was happening. She looked around and saw Will, Gibbs, and Elizabeth doing the same. Sarah rose her eyebrow at Abby. Abby only responded with a shrug.

Sarah couldn't find any words to say as they all stood in a circle, pistols pointed at each other. When Barbossa started to laugh, it only made her more confused. Yet she followed along. Her laugh started out shaky, watching everyone's reactions wondering whether they too didn't know what was going on, but no one shown the slightest confusion.

Sarah continued to laugh until it faded away and guns were pointed back up. The smiles were back into tight frowns with narrowed eyes.

"All right then," Barbossa announced, cracking down on business. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipreck Cove, And, Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing at that point."

"I is arguing the point," Jack responded.

Sarah cringed at his grammar. "Can you rephrase that, Jack?"

"Cut your comments, Sarah, there is no time for that!" Barbossa snapped at her, pointing one of the pistols in his hands at her.

Widening her eyes, she pointed the gun up towards his head. "Rude."

Jack cleared his throat. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed both of her pistols at Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack."

Abby was the only one who didn't point her pistol at Jack but she agreed. "You have been running away for too long. It's time you take some responsibility."

"We all have the same goal here," Sarah added.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you," Barbossa said, jabbing his pistol at Jack.

"Quite like the sound of that," Jack noted. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

Abby thought about it. The name did have a nice ring to it, but noticing the eye roll from Sarah it must have actually sounded ridiculous. But those two did have an interesting relationship.

Barbossa stepped forward. Gibbs followed behind, but Barbossa's arm wrapped around his torso and kept his pistol on him. "Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"It doesn't," Sarah said at the exact moment as Jack answered with "I'm still working on that."

Sarah felt really temped to pull the trigger at that moment.

Jack stared Barbossa down. "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that." His finger wrapped around the trigger and pulled it back, but the only thing that came from the gun was a small _click_.

In reaction to Jack's gun, Sarah pulled the trigger. She thought she had imagined the click but when she fired the gun that was pointing at Gibbs. It clicked also. She kept pulling the trigger and shaking the gun but nothing else happened.

"Wet powder," Gibbs exclaimed checking his pistols.

Sarah threw the pistols onto the ground and groaned. Her hair stuck to the side of her face and she peeled it off and threw it behind her shoulder. "Hey, Abby, can I see your knife?"

Abby had put her pistols back in her holsters and pulled her knife from her belt and tossed it to Sarah. "Don't hurt yourself."

Sarah caught it and held it to her hair. She paused, afraid that she would cut it uneven. "Will you do it for me?"

Abby sat up and nodded. "Sure, but you're going to have to come over here." Sarah walked over gave her the blade. Abby sat down and pulled Sarah along with her. The crew maneuvered around them as they went back to their usual stations.

Cutting from the right side of Sarah's hair, Abby had a little more difficulty making it even since Sarah's hair is much thicker than her own.

Sarah could feel the weight lift off of her head as her locks fell onto the small space between her and Abby. Once Abby was finished, Sarah turned around and gathered her sliced off hair. "Thanks."

"No problem. It was about time you finally decided to take it all off. Does it feel nice?"

Sarah shrugged as she stood up. "A little. Thanks."

"No problem."

Sarah scooped up her severed hair and tossed it overboard. The blonde locks fell scattered into the deep blue water, spreading on the surface. With a nod of approval, Sarah met back up with the others.

* * *

Will laid down the charts on a small table and pointed to an area within the second circle. "There's fresh water on this island. We can re-supply there and get back to shooting each other later."

Sarah could not figure out how someone could figure out a map that was circles within circles on thin square flexible wood that had detailed drawings and fancy handwriting.

However, she played along and nodded her head.

Jack thought otherwise. "You lead the shore party. I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa looked up from the charts at Jack. "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

Sarah looked between the two with annoyance. "When are you two going to get over this? You act like an old married couple."

It seemed that Will had felt the same. "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command." The two captains looked at him. "Temporarily," he added.

Sarah nodded leaning down closer to the maps acting like she was observing it. "I'll be in second command. Just in case."

"I'm capable of having a ship in my command," he told Sarah.

She crossed her arms. "You never know." Sarah stood back up straight to the others. "Now, shall you all get those supplies?"

The longboats that had miraculously survived Davy Jones' Locker and the change from between the land of the dead and to the living were prepared to be lowered and a handle of the crew went. A group of Tai Huang's men, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa, Jack, Abby, and Cotton, piled into them.

Once on shore, Abby couldn't take her eyes off of what was on the sand. The smell was terrible as its rotting flesh baked in the sunlight and she had to pull the neck of her shirt over her nose.

What was once the Kraken laid on the beach, it's dead giant glossy eyes staring at them all as they piled out of the boats. For a split second Abby was afraid it would attack them.

Her eyes drunk in the enormity of the beast. However, it did look smaller from what she remembered when it had attacked the merchant ship and the _Black Pearl_ all those months ago.

"Criminy…" Pintel breathed also taking in the sight of the Kraken. He and Ragetti raced up to it following the two captains who were ahead of the group.

Abby was meaning to follow, but she couldn't help but stare. Flocks of seagulls swarmed around the body, picking off pieces of its rotting skin. The men shuffled passed her, carrying crates and other supplies to where the captains went. After a few moments, she followed into step with them.

* * *

"So, Will," Sarah began once they could see the longboats reach land. "How does it feel to be in command of a ship….temporarily?"

Will, taken by surprise of her outburst, shrugged. "It doesn't feel like much at the moment."

As he answered, Sarah picked at her nails. "Now that we got through that, care to enlighten me with your troubles. I'm bored."

"There's not much to say. You know of my plans of getting this ship to rescue my father."

"But things are rocky relationship wise isn't it?" Sarah said.

Will pushed pass her toward the charts. "That is none of your business."

"Ah, but it is." She swung her leg out to spin her around and followed. "Because it affects two friends of mine. The first is Abby and the second is Elizabeth. You know, you really need to get things straightforward. I see the way you look at Abby yet you give the same look at Elizabeth but with a hint of guilt."

"What are you trying to say, Sarah?" Will asked.

"I'm saying you need to put your big girl panties on and sort things out amongst them. Elizabeth already feels terrible enough with her father now dead. And Abby seems like a confused lost puppy when it comes to this stuff."

"And how do you know all of this so well?"

"I'm very observant, dear William."

Will scoffed. "You are starting to sound like Jack."

Sarah paused, unsure how to take the comment. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Now as a piece of advice I would act soon and make sure you truly believe it is the right choice, okay? We don't need any more drama while this whole war thing between us and the poshy flapjacks is happening."

"By the way," Will said changing the subject, "What did ever happen to Anamaria?"

It was the first time in forever someone brought her up. Sarah swallowed wishing he hadn't said it. The memories were terrible. "She died. Um, we hit a hurricane months before you and Abby came around and well….um…Jack decided to go to some random island of course. They guys there didn't like our company very much and a fight broke out. A few people had died Anamaria included." There was much more she could add. She could have said the gruesome things the people did to their crew before she finally got Jack thinking straight to make a bargain with them. Guilt had been stored inside her so long that is crashed into her at that very moment.

Will didn't say anything but nodded in understanding. His thumb ran over the rough edges of the chart with his forehead creased.

Sarah couldn't think of anything else to say to break the growing and uncomfortable silence.

A crew member ran up to them, pointing out to the waters in the opposite direction of the island. He was short and held himself uneasy as he looking back at the island, Will and Sarah, and where he was pointing. "Uh…sir. We have company."

Sarah followed the direction of where the man was pointing and saw two ships heading their way with their flags hoisted up high enough for them to see. "Oh shit."

* * *

"You stupid fish!" Pintel exclaimed, poking the Kraken with a stick he found nearby.

"Actually, it's a cephalopod," Ragetti corrected, climbing onto one of the beast's tentacles.

Abby titled her head to the side. "And how exactly do you know that?"

Pintel nodded. "Yeah, how do you know that?"

"You pick some new information up along the way," Ragetti shrugged.

"Interesting…" Abby murmured. She saw the Kraken's huge eye staring blankly at her and a chill ran up her spine. She hoped this trip would be quick so she could get off the island and get as far away from the cephalopod as possible.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa asked. Jack was close to the eye, not being able to move away. "Think you can outrun the world?"

Abby listened in on Barbossa's words, trying to get her mind off of the paralyzing fear.

"You know, the problem with being the last of anything…by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate." Jack responded. "We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?"

"And it's from the work of other people," Abby said.

Barbossa gave a short nod in her direction. "And there's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?"

Abby sauntered towards the captains. "Yes."

"It's our only hope, lad."

It amazed Abby how calm and relaxed the men's conversation was. She guessed it was due to the Kraken being in front of them, putting everything into perspective in a daunting way. The beach did remind Abby the dangers of the world and how dark it really can be and not some silly daydream. Thinking about the upcoming challenges made Abby want to curl up into a ball in the sand and stay there forever. But her body remained frozen.

"The world use to be a bigger place," Barbossa continued.

Jack shook his head. "The world's still the same. There's just…less in it."

With that, he made way towards the trees. The group followed, going along the path they mapped out to the fresh water. The air became thick and humid just only a couple meters in. Abby could already feel her hair frizz up.

Once they made it to the spot, Abby froze in her tracks. In the small river of water, a body floated face down with something sticking out the top of its head.

Instantly, Abby recognized the body. She spotted him back in Singapore. A small gasp escaped her as Pintel jumped in the shallow water and lifted up the man's head. The weapon that Sao Feng threatened to kill Will with back in his bath house was sticking into the man's head with the end speared through the top of his head. "Eh, I know him! He was in Singapore!"

Barbossa dipped his finger into the water and pulled it back out tasting it. He spat it out. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Abby grimaced.

Jack stepped copied her expression. "It would be best if you did that while we are here. We wouldn't want the smell to linger on the Pearl."

_Yeah_, Abby thought. _He wouldn't want any more terrible smells on that ship_.

"Singapore!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Captain!"

Abby turned around to see Ragetti waving his arms on the beach.

"Oi!" Ragetti shouted. He pointed where the _Black Pearl_ was anchored. "We've got company!"

Abby suppressed a gasp. On either side of the _Pearl_ were two ships.

Pistols were cocked and pointed towards the captains who were both raising their arms up in surrender.

"He's the captain," Jack said, pointing at Barbossa.

"So now you don't want to be captain," Abby commented, her head turned to meet his eyes. "You really are a coward.


	8. Bargaining

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter! Whew...things are going crazy in this story isn't it? Abby and Sarah have yet to wait to see what lies in store for them at the end of this story! It pay be predictable, but it also may be surprising. You never know!**

**I am using way to many exclamation points...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Bargaining**

When Abby stepped foot onto the _Black Pearl_, she didn't expect so many pirates to be crowded on the small deck of the ship. Abby almost tripped as she made her way onto the ship as she stared at all of the men. Some snarled at her and the others, some having their whole attention on their captain who stood in the middle of them all.

Sarah stood next to Elizabeth with a deep frown. Her hands were shackled together and it was obvious from the angle that her hands had to be in was uncomfortable. She shifted her hands and laced her fingers together, but it didn't ease the discomfort. Everything from spotting the other ships, to Sao Feng and his men boarding was in a flash. One moment she was teasing Will about his love life and then the next she was chained up and feeling claustrophobic.

Sarah watched Abby being thrown into the inner circle where they stood. Abby narrowed her eyes at her and Sarah knew that look.

_What the hell did you do?_ Abby seemed to ask. Sarah looked the other way, not having the energy to explain it all to her through eyebrow movements and mouthing.

"Sao Feng," Barbossa greeted as he strolled up to him, "You showing up here; it is truly a remarkable coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass," Sarah muttered earning a jab in the arm from Elizabeth's elbow as a sign to keep quiet.

With a tight smile, Sao Feng turned around and spotted Jack hiding behind Barbossa. "Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once."

Jack, who was biting on a finger nail, pulled his hand away from his mouth and stood up. "That doesn't sound like me."

In a flash, Sao Feng brought his fist up and slammed it into Jack's nose. It took a while for Jack to respond as he was hunched over, holding his nose. After a moment of cursing under his breath, Jack tilted his head back up. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

It was obvious to Sarah that Jack had yet another bad history with another pirate. Hiding behind Barbossa at first was cowardly, she had to admit, and it gave her a twinge of annoyance.

Apparently the Locker had no effect on him in any way. She shifted her hands once again and winced as the metal dug into her skin, leaving an indent.

On time, Will appeared. He pushed through the crowd in front of her and pointed to Elizabeth. "Release her," he said, "She's not part of the bargain."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she leaned over to Sarah. "What bargain is he talking about?"

Sarah swallowed, knowing exactly what bargain he was speaking about. After all, she, Abby, and Will did have a discussion about it once they set off from Singapore. "No idea," she lied.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked, just as skeptical as Elizabeth was.

There was a pause as all eyes were on Will. He didn't waver. Instead Sao Feng spoke up before he could reply. "You heard Captain Turner. Release her."

_Captain Turner?_ Abby thought. The name did have a ring to it, but the way Sao Feng said it made it odd. _It was the bargain for the Black Pearl wasn't it?_

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs accused as Elizabeth was being released from her shackles. Sarah held up hers too with a small smile at Sao Feng, but she was ignored.

"No!" Abby shouted. "That's not his case."

Gibbs's eyes flickered to hers "What do you mean? It's obvious isn't it?"

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," Will claimed, "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Elizabeth jerked her hand away from the shackles once they were unlocked and she marched towards him. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear."

Abby had to look away from the betrayal in Elizabeth's eyes.

Sarah looked over to Jack and motioned for him to do something. He stuck out his head from behind Barbossa and moved back but it was only for a second before he stepped out. Jack spoke. "He needs the _Pearl._ Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_. And you felt guilty. You and your Brethren Court." He paused and waved his arms around. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

The deck fell silent as the question sunk in and everyone aboard looked at one another, curious to see who did indeed save Jack because they missed him. Marty shot his hand right into the air following by Pintel, Ragetti, and a few others. Even the monkey raised his hand. Jack smiled and nodded at each of them and then his eyes landed on Sarah.

Hesitantly, while looking at the others, she raised her hand slightly. Jack's smile widened. "I'm standing over there with them." He trolled over to their side when Sao Feng pulled him back by his hair. He muttered something to Jack.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack replied. Sao Feng spun him around and dragged him to the side of the deck and pointed over to another ship nearby. The sails were white and crisp with an East India Trading Company flag waving high above them.

"Becket?" Abby wondered aloud. "How on earth did anyone manage to be taken off his target?"

"We came to…an agreement," Sao Feng answered through his teeth as he pulled Jack back over to the other side where the longboats were. "Now, Jack Sparrow, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

The protests from Jack were cut short as he was dropped down off the ship and into a longboat heading towards the other ship.

Shackles were placed on Elizabeth once again and along with Will. Sarah stood rigid as she glared at Sao Feng. "So what are you going to do with us while Jack over there? Lock us in the brig because you are all big and bad?"

After speaking a few words with Mercer, Sao Feng was tense and did not respond.

Abby sighed next to her and leaned over close to Sarah's ear. "There goes our little vacation. We can never escape trouble can we?"

Sarah shrugged. "We are technically pirates. It's in our job description."

Abby sighed.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa stepped forward Sao Feng.

"Wait, what?" Abby asked.

"Sao Feng wanted the _Pearl!"_ Marty harshly whispered to her.

"Oh." Abby shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around all that was happening at that moment. So many people want the _Pearl_. It was just a ship for goodness sakes! But it was pretty fast and was raised from the depths of the ocean.

"Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays…" Barbossa trailed his words, waiting for a reaction from the captain in front of him.

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side," Sao Feng snapped. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

For a second, Sarah had to process what he had said, then she stepped in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. There is no honor remaining with the losing side and going over to the so called winning side is good business? Who said anyone is losing or winning so far? And you would prefer to betray your brethren to run off with some stuck up guys?"

Sao Feng turned towards her. "They have the _Dutchmen_. Now the_ Pearl_. And what do the Brethren have?"

"Uh…" Sarah paused. "Rum? Guns? Cool beards?"

"Calypso."

Sao Feng's head snapped towards Barbossa who had hint of a grin playing on the corner of his mouth. Sao Feng looked over Barbossa's shoulder at the three girls and laughed. "Calypso. An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." Barbossa lifted the pendant that Sao Feng wore. "All the Court."

"Since when do we have…Calypso?" Sarah asked Barbossa. "Who is it?" Barbossa slightly tilted his neck towards Tia Dalma; who glared at him. Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh."

"What are you proposing, captain?" Sao Feng demanded, holding his red cloth up to his nose and brought it back down.

Barbossa strolled up close to him, adding edge to his proposition. "What be accepting, cap'n?"

"The girl."

"What?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

Abby narrowed hers. "Which girl?"

"Please tell me it's not me," Sarah said.

Sao Feng smiled. "Her…Elizabeth isn't it? Elizabeth Swann?"

Sarah stepped in front of Elizabeth, blocking her from Sao Feng's path. "No. You will not take her. She will not be part of any bargain."

"You can't do that, Sarah. It's not your bargain," Abby warned her friend.

"But she is right, Abby." Will stepped up next to Sarah. "Elizabeth is not part of any bargain."

"Out of the question." Barbossa waved his hand with a nod.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng stated.

Heart pounding in her chest, Abby watched Elizabeth ponder the deal. Her eyebrows her furrowed as she pressed her thumb to her lip for a moment before bringing it back down. "Done."

"What?" Will exclaimed. "Not done."

Sarah nodded. "I second to that!"

Elizabeth shook her head, her teeth clenched together. "Will, you got us into this. If it frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth, they're pirates."

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth shoved her hands into Will's chest, pushing him away.

Sarah stood still. She could see the determination and honesty in her eyes that told her no more than she was going to go through with it no matter what. It was just Sarah feared for whatever will lie ahead for Elizabeth. However, if Sarah was in her place, she would do the same thing. "If she wants to, let her."

Will spun around to face Sarah. "You're changing your mind?"

"Hey, I can't control her. She is her own person, you know."

"And I am standing right here," Elizabeth seethed.

Barbossa leaned in. "Then we have an accord?"

"It seems so," Abby affirmed, swallowing the small lump in her throat.

A canon fired nearby. The sound roared through the silence that followed the discussion. On instinct, Abby ducked and felt the ship shake as they were hit. The scraped of swords being pulled from their sheaths rung through her ears and she stood back up, pulling her own out and swinging.

Chaos broke out onto the deck as man against man pushed against each other and slit each other's skin. Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw Elizabeth being pulled off the ship.

Sarah reached out for Abby and pulled her aside.

"What?" Abby shrieked at her.

Sarah winced, but spoke. "We need to hide."

A man that she had went to the island with and brought her back with a gun pointed at her head came after Abby and she swung her sword, slicing his unguarded side. He fell down in an instant. She spun around back to Sarah. "You are running?"

"Uh...sure, yeah I need to find a safe way to get off this ship and over to the other to retrieve Jack."

"I'm pretty sure he has his own ass covered, Sarah." Abby rolled her eyes. "At first I thought you were hiding because you were going into coward mode."

"Hey!" Sarah objected. "I was not! Well…not yet anyways…"

A bullet flew in between them and they flew apart. Abby landed on her elbows and groaned, grasping tightly onto her sword that nearly flew out of her hand. From above her, she heard Jack's familiar yelp and looked up. He flew right over her head as he held onto a rope.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Abby watched him land somewhere on the other side of the ship. The usual few were gathered to where Jack landed, peering over the edge with their brows creased. Abby looked around to find Jack above her, leaning on the back part of the ship.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum," he quipped, smirking.

"I'm impressed," Sarah said, crossing her arms. "I'd never thought you would be so clever on your escapes sober."

Jack jumped down and held out his arms. "I'm always full of surprises, aren't I?" Dropping his arms back down to his side, he turned to Will with a dark expression. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig."


	9. Off to Shipwreck Cove

**I am back! It was been a large amount of time since I last posted another chapter. I haven't been able to write much of the story since I got a new laptop and I recently got really hooked on trying to figure that out and as well as working on an original story that I am writing.**

**Thank you all for still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean nor it's characters. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Off to Shipwreck Cove**

Sarah and Abby both sat on the deck playing eye spy while Will and Jack were conversing nearby by. It was too dark for the girls to spy anything, but they made the best out of the terrible lighting.

"I spy…a cloud." Sarah squinted at the sky, trying to find one for Abby to look for.

Abby stared at the sky. "There are no clouds, Sarah. Pick something different."

Sarah rolled over onto her stomach and sighed. Jack was climbing around on objects while Will was tying dead people to barrels and throwing them in the water. His actions made no sense to her. "Fine. I spy with my little crappy eye a guy who is a crazy sack of potatoes."

"Jack?"

"Close."

"You?"

Sarah shook her head. "I said a guy not gal."

"Same thing," Abby argued with a twinge of annoyance. One by one she watched another barrel pushed off the ship. She hadn't spoken to Will in a while so she was lost on what little tasks he planned. She missed the long talks they had while on their journey to Singapore. Of course, now that Abby thought about it, they never really did have much in common and the only things they did talk about were the upcoming months and the war that was unfolding with the East India Trading Company.

Sarah looked over and traced Abby's stare to Elizabeth. "You two have become distant. Before we rescued Jack you two were flirting away, of course when Elizabeth wasn't looking." She threw in a playful wink and Abby smacked her arm. Sarah yelped.

"We were not! I just feel bad for Elizabeth. He is not telling her anything and now she is stuck with Sao Feng."

Sarah swallowed. "We have to go get her. I can't imagine how creepy it must be to be on the same ship as him for a long period of time."

The air was thick and humid. Fog seeped up from the sides of the ship, covering the deck. Abby brushed her hand over it. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"We?"

"You and me. DO you think we are doing the right thing by standing on the sideline?"

Sitting up, Sarah scooted closer to Abby and wrapped an arm around her. "We are not bystanders. Look, remember when I told you what Gibbs said about us – two girls – having a purpose in this pirate shebang?" Abby nodded. "See? We are not bystanders. However, it is not our chance to shine yet. And besides, I have plans of my own while they are doing their thing."

Looking at Sarah incredulously, Abby asked, "Plans? What plans?"

"To have a ship and crew of my own. I'm tired of these so called captains and be my own boss." Sarah picked at her nails and smiled at the thought of sailing under her own commands.

"Do you even know how to properly captain a ship?"

Sarah shrugged. "How hard can it be? I have been with Jack for months and had command of the Pearl for the majority of the time while he was going off and trying to get us killed. I know the ropes to this gig."

Abby laughed. "Captain Williams. Hmm…sounds random but has a nice ring to it."

"I like Captain Sarah Williams more. To let people know that I am a woman and is not afraid to cut their throats."

"Just promise me one thing," Abby said and took one of Sarah's hands, "Don't turn into Jack. He has been rubbing off on you a lot. Hell, maybe you two can just sail a ship alone together and you both would be fine."

Widening her eyes, Sarah faked a gasp. "Are you saying that I should be on a ship with Jack alone for months on end? Are you crazy? He would drive me mad!"

"I see the way you look and act towards each other," Abby pointed out. "There is a definite spark between you two."

"I think that spark you are talking about is the spark of murder and terrible hygiene. And enough about guys. Let's talk about you and me and what we should do." Sarah crossed her legs and closed her eyes. "Because I just had a splendid idea." She opened her eyes.

"What is your idea?"

"You captain a ship with me. Just think of it: two best friends that are captains and the most fearsome pirates of all!"

"That sounds awfully like Jack and Barbossa."

Sarah raised her arm than dropped it. "Fine. Two females who are captains and the most fearsome pirates of all."

"It still doesn't sound right. The phrase is too long."

"Well how else to do you want me to word it?" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Abby smiled. "No idea." She loved the conversations they had whenever they had down time. Even though their lives had changed drastically, they still had their bond that kept them best friends from their old world.

Their old world.

The three worlds felt foreign to Abby. Even if she did come to terms and accepted with open arms the pirate world, her thoughts did come back to her past life. Of course she still didn't have any memories left after the skull splitting headaches which felt like decades ago, and she didn't really want to anyways. She doesn't even know her exact age anymore after losing track of the time she had lived there.

"Alright," Abby gave in. "Once we have a clear shot when all of this is over, let's head to Tortuga and grab a ship."

Sarah held out her hand. "Shake on it?" Abby shook her hand. "Great!" Jumping up, Sarah clapped her hands together. "I can picture it now! The both of us relaxing and watching the blue sky with the sound of the water surrounding us. I mean it's like how we are now, but just the two of us!"

While Sarah blabbered on, Abby's attention turned elsewhere. The two men who were only a few feet away from them were talking in hush tones. During the conversation, Abby caught the words "The Dutchman," "cut out the heart," "death." She wanted to scoot closer to figure out what exactly they meant by cutting one's heart out and the Flying Dutchman, but it would give away the fact that she was eavesdropping on them. The conversation got lost within Sarah talking in her ear which irritated her. "Sarah will you stop talking for a moment?"

"The ship can be named Cut Throat - no that's too morbid. How about -"

"Sarah!"

Sarah froze and raised an eyebrow at Abby. "What?" Abby put a finger to her lips and pointed at Jack and Will.

"What are they talking about?" Sarah asked lowly, sitting up and sneaking a glance at the two.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Sarah looked at Abby and back at the two whose voices were barely audible. "We should get closer."

"I already thought of that, Sarah. However, if you quit your blabbing, we would be able to hear them from right where we are." In the dark, Abby caught sight of Jack giving Will his compass. She nudged Sarah. "Jack is giving Will his compass."

Knowing what that meant, Sarah groaned. "Better say goodbye, Abs. Will is a goner now."

Abby jumped straight up just as Will fell over the side of the ship and into the water. Not looking at Will, Abby went up to Jack and shoved him. "What was that for? You don't just shove people off a ship!"

Jack leaned down, picked up a barrel with a dead man strapped to it, and threw it into the water. "My guess is that you were eavesdropping. Weren't you?"

Abby opened her mouth to argue against the guess, but she closed it. Sarah came up behind her and pulled her away. "You know," Sarah began, "going through with a plan doesn't mean you have to be an a** and throw them off a ship."

"How much did you hear?" He asked, ignoring Sarah's comment.

Abby and Sarah shared a look before Abby spoke. "Something about the Dutchman, death, and a heart."

"Are you planning on stabbing Davy Jones' heart?" Sarah asked Jack connecting what Abby said. Her eyes narrowed at him as he inspected the rings on his fingers. Sarah hated when he stayed silent when she asked a question. Her hands clenched into fists. "Jack."

"Yes," Jack admitted gloomily. "I do plan to possibly do what you just said. I would advise for you to keep quiet about it unless you want to be swimming with dear William over there."

Abby folded her arms still not convinced, but Sarah was. "Fine," Sarah said finally. "But I do warn you, Jack. You know the story behind the Dutchman and you know the cost of being the captain of that ship."

"I have this all figured out."

Sarah scoffed. "Sure you do. Come on, Abby." The two girls left Jack alone and went below decks to get a few hours rest.

"Do you really think he will stab Jones's heart and ferry souls to the next world?" Abby asked once they were curled up on the floor next to each other. They, of course, had small makeshift beds of their own, but they were occupied. The floor was the next best place for them to talk to each other before they fell asleep. It was the cleanest area they could find that didn't have critters crawling all over it or anything funky sticking to the walls that reeked.

Closing her eyes, Sarah shook her head. "I'm not sure. He is always full of surprises and there is a good heart somewhere inside him to carry out the job if he goes through with it. I don't want to sound mean about it, but I hope it doesn't work."

* * *

The next few days at sea before they reached Shipwreck cove were dull, boring, and well…hot. Despite the breeze from the water, the heat was almost unbearable making the crew pile up under the few spots that had shade whenever they were done with their duties for a hour.

When they finally reached the shore of the island, Abby woke Sarah up from a nap. Sarah stumbled around for a few minutes, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to regain balance. The heat was bearable that day and the sight of the cliffs on the island had relief flooding though her.

"Here we are," she said to Abby. "Shipwreck Island, home of the Brethren Court."

Abby's eyes were wide in awe. "What do you think it will be like being in there with Pirate Lords from all over the world?"

"Frightening, nerve-wracking, and totally awesome!" Sarah exclaimed with glee.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island," Gibbs shouted over the bustle on the deck. "Where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"You hear him," Pintel growled, "Step lively!"

"What do you think they will do to her?" Abby asked beside her.

Sarah shrugged. "Who?"

"Tia Dalma."

Sarah followed Abby's eyes to see Tia Dalma being escorted down into the ship by Pintel and Ragetti. She shrugged. "Who knows? All I know is that it's important because she is the only one staying on the ship locked in the brig."

"You think the Brethren Court will be talking about her?"

"I don't know, Abby. Why else would we leave her on here while we go to the town?" Sarah rolled her eyes and yawned.

Pursing her lips, Abby said, "Remind me not to talk to you when you first wake up."

"I have been reminding you for as long as we knew each other. You just never listen."

It took the whole day to find an opening in the island to sail through to Shipwreck Cove. The cove was a mountain of ships piled on one another. Smoke filled the cracks between the damaged ships from the light of the candles flickering inside the many windows that freckled the mass. A long dock stretched out into the water where ships that were intact were docked, waiting for its captain and crew to climb aboard to set sail once again after the meeting inside.

Sarah's nerves were growing wild and she felt like she was going to throw up. After a few years at sea battling and dealing with pirates, she had no idea what she was going to face inside. The pirates inside were powerful and well-known compared to the ones she met in the area of the ocean where she had sailed around in. Beside her, Abby held her hand having the exact same feeling stirring inside. But whatever happens in there, they vowed to each other earlier, they will come out alive together.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime," Barbossa explained as everyone's eyes were drinking the sight in.

"And I owe them all money," Jack added, earning a few snickers from various parts of the deck.

Sarah snorted. "Of course you do," she murmured.


	10. The Brethren Court

**Thanks for the continuing support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean nor it's characters. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Brethren Court**

Stepping inside the town was nerve-wracking. Sarah and Abby stayed close together as they walked through and past dozens of old ships turned into a town. There were poorly made wooden bridges they had to walk over and with the infamous drunkards that stumbled around.

"Why do I feel like I never left Tortuga?" Abby asked Sarah as they walked along the boardwalk Barbossa led them on.

Sarah stole another glance behind her. "They do share similar atmospheres, don't they?" Jack walked in front of her, avoiding the eyes of anyone they walked past. "Hey, Jack," she called. "You have been here before, haven't you?"

"Of course," he answered gruffly. Pausing, he waited for Sarah to catch up so they walked side by side. "The first time I ever set foot in the place was when the Court of Inquiry met."

"For what reason?" She asked, sounding bored, but she was rather interesting in hearing what happened. They reached a crowded area and Jack's voice grew loud as they went through.

"Rogue pirates," Jack said, maneuvering around past a man so slow it barely looked like he was walking. "They disobeyed the code, slaughtering victims and attacking fellow pirate ships. One of the pirates there, Boris Palachnik, was accused of being one of them but when the Brethren met, we found no evidence of his alliance. So dear ole Davy Jones was summoned to the meeting."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Jones? He actually went to a meeting of the Brethren Court?"

Jack nodded, waving his hand as he explained. "That was after meeting in the hall. Jones was summoned onto a ship where he was questioned since of course he knows everything that happens on sea. Jones found Boris guilty and he and his men were imprisoned."

"That's rather fascinating," Abby commented, trying to keep up her pace with the two throughout the crowd as she ran into many people.

"You could say that. The bloody idiot deserved it, being imprisoned and all for being behind the murders of fellow pirates."

Sarah linked her arm through his. "I was wondering something. How did you become a pirate, Jack?"

Jack's face grew solemn. Peering ahead, he pointed and exclaimed, "Ah! Here we are!" Freeing himself of Sarah's arm, Jack went ahead of them through the doorway that lead to the Pirate Hall (or Great Chamber as it is also known as). Sarah scoffed and walked in, linking her arm with Abby's instead.

Nine crews crowded into the large room around a long table where each captain sat at. Sarah stared in awe at them as the pirate lords sat with confidence, waiting for the meeting to start.

The main source of the light in the room came from a rusted small chandelier that hung over the table. Candles line the many bars and rings that made up the chandelier. There were other lanterns, candles, and torches scattered around in the corners.

The doors closed when the last bit of people gathered in. Barbossa stepped up to the table with a small cannonball chained to the end. He knocked on the table three times with it. "As he who issued summons," he announced, "I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court."

The crews murmured to each other and also what Abby assumed to be some translating.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

Ragetti pushed through to each pirate lord for their pieces of eight into the bowl he carried.

The pieces of eight weren't exactly the pieces of eight Sarah had in mind. They were pieces of…stuff. One captain had tweezers, another with a card from a deck, and one even put a little cup in there.

"Those aren't pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk," Pintel said under his breath.

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what is up with that? Where is the cool little matching coins or something?"

"Aye," Gibbs also agreed. "The original plan was indeed to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to one skint broke."

"So change the name."

Gibbs looked amused. "To 'nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?' Oh yes. That sounds very piratey."

Sarah watched the bowl go around. "Well I think it sounds better than lying about not using some cool coins." She crossed her arms and leaned up against the table, but Barbossa pulled her back, giving her a warned look.

Ragetti finally came full circle back to Barbossa. Holding out his hand, the captain motioned for something. "Master Ragetti, if you will."

Ragetti looked up from Barbossa's hand. "I kept it safe, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, you have. But now I need it back."

18h agoNeither Sarah nor Abby knew what the two were talking about. Abby looked at Ragetti to see if he was taking anything out of his pockets. But his hands clutched the bowl with his head bent downward. Barbossa slapped the back of Ragetti's head and caught the wooden eye that flew out of Ragetti's socket, and tossed it in the bowl.

"But that is his eye," Abby said, pointing at the bowl.

"Not anymore," Sarah replied with disgust from the pop the wooden eye gave when it fell out.

"Sparrow," one of the captain's shouted. The attention in the room turned to Jack who stood behind the crowed, playing with the small swords sticking out of a globe. He brought his hand up to his bandana that had a small piece of hair covered in beads with a coin at the end handing from the top. He toyed with the coin for a minute, and then dropped his hand.

He strolled up to the table with an attempt to change the subject. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

_"Sao Feng is dead." _

By the main doors, Elizabeth stood sporting new clothing with a crew behind her. She stepped up to the globe and stuck her sword into sea by eastern Asia. "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_."

"What?" Abby asked. "So Jones knows where we are at?"

"It seems so," Elizabeth said with a frown.

The room erupted into chaos as one yelled at another about the ship or even about another topic.

Jack spun around to face Elizabeth. "He made you captain? They're giving the bloody title away now. I thought Sarah over here would be given it first."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "What?"

"What?" he mocked.

Pushing past the two, Elizabeth stepped up to the table. "Listen. Listen to me!" Her voice was almost lost in the sea of voices, but she kept speaking. "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

The voices quieted at the last part. Sarah thought back to the previous night when Will fell off of the boat. "That son of a b***," she growled.

"What?" Abby looked at her for an answer.

"I know who gave us away," Sarah whispered, hoping she would remember. "Remember a couple of nights ago when Jack sent Will off again to Jones?"

Confused, Abby raised an eyebrow before she remembered. "But why?"

"To get what he wants: the _Pearl_."

One of the captain's stood up from his seat, looking around. "Who is this betrayer?"

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa reassured.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not among us," Jack replied.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do not that they have?"

"We fight," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence. The room erupted into laughter at the suggestion. Yet, the crew of the Black Pearl remained silent.

An older pirate lord, Mistress Ching, stood up. Her face, painted white with her eyes outline in black and her lips and cheeks blotched with red, remained solemn. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

Agreement passed around. "There be a third course," Barbossa said finally ready to get to his point. "In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." He nodded along with everyone in understanding, but then shook it. "That was a mistake. Oh yes, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true." He paused. "Gentlemen. Ladies. We must free Calypso."

Sarah shut her eyes waiting for the reaction of the others. It was silent in the room and she opened an eye wondering why someone hadn't already said something. But many voices started to speak at once and she closed her eye. "I had a feeling something like this would happen," She muttered under her breath.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him, cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue," Jack agreed, putting the two threats together. "And trim that beard."

Tai Huang stepped up. "Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa."

"So you decide to be on our side again?" Sarah asked him with her eyes narrowed.

Tai Huang looked at her. "I was always on your side. Just under different circumstances."

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." The same captain that suggested to cutting out Barbossa's tongue, Jocard, said.

"It's unlikely her mood's improved," said another.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!"

A fight broke out between two captains and gun fired in the air. Sarah and Abby stared at the scene in awe, trying to comprehend all that had happened.

"What is happening?" Abby wondered aloud, not anticipating an answer.

Elizabeth looked at the fighting with disgust. "This is madness."

"This is politics," Jack corrected, cringing at the fights.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us."

"If they not be here already."

"Please tell me that they aren't. I wouldn't want them walking in on this embarrassment," Sarah pleaded. From the looks of it, the fighting wasn't planning on settling. With a huff, Sarah pulled out her pistol, pushed Barbossa out of the way who moved forward, stepped up on the table, and fired it.

The room fell silent. "Guys, fighting about this will get you nowhere," Sarah scolded. "Can we at least be civil about this and calmly figure things out?"

"And who might you be?" The Pirate Lord, Eduardo Villanueva, asked with narrow eyes.

She dropped her arm and put the gun back in it's strap on her belt. "My name is Sarah Williams and I have come here to stop this madness that is happening out there! In order to fix all of this, we might actually have to free the sea goddess whether some of you may like it or not. Understand?"

The stares she got in return intimidated her. In that moment she realized she scolded some powerful pirates like they were children. No other words formed in her throat as she stared with a hint of fear, right back at them.

Barbossa pulled her off of the table before someone shot or threw something at her. He seethed with anger and frustration when he spoke. "It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

Jack peered in front of Barbossa. "Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I".

"If you have a better alternative, please, share."

"Cuttlefish. Aye." Jack smiled and shooed people out of the way while we walked around the table. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together; they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or…or fish nature."

"Where are you going with this, Jack?" Sarah followed Jack around.

He turned and put a hand up to her. "Let me finish."

"Fine. Go on."

"So, yes, we could hold up here well-provisioned and well-armed," he continued while his hands lingered on the back of Mistress Ching's chair. "Half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or…uh…As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful." He leaned down to a short man. "I rather doubt it." He stood back up. "Can we pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are left but with one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…Captain Swann. We must fight."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed. "You've always run away from a fight."

"Have not."

"Have too," Sarah interjected right when Barbossa said "Have so."

"Have not!" Jack told the two.

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so, and you know it," Barbossa finished.

Jack frowned. "Have not. Slander and calumny. I have only embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: We must fight…to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted, following with many other ayes.

Sarah shook her head and shouted, "Nope! Definitely not!"

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"That pirate who?" Abby asked. The name rang a bell somewhere in her head, but she wasn't sure.

Jack pointed a finger accusingly at Barbossa. "You made that up."

"Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code."

Sarah watched Jack's face go from victory to dread. Some man was shouting about hanging the code, but she ignored him and went up to Jack. "Jack -"

A gunshot rang in the air and the man fell onto the ground with a thud. Sarah froze with her hand outstretched to Jack and turned her head towards the source of the gunshot.

Up on a balcony stood a figure with a large hat on. He moved back into the doorway and reappeared in the room where Sarah could see his features better. Now she knew why Jack looked freaked. Captain Teague looked like an older version of Jack. His long black hair, twisted into dreadlocks, held many beads and two small matching crosses. Scars covered his face along with the many wrinkles showcasing his age.

"Code is the law," Captain Teague said with his deep bass voice. He swaggered towards the table to where Jack and Sarah stood. They both turned around as he neared them. "You're in my way, boy," he told Jack. Pushing Sarah along with him, Jack slid away to the corner of the table. Teague signaled for the two old men that stood in the corner to come forward.

Shuffling towards the table, each of their hands held a corner of the large book they carried. Sarah was afraid it might break off their arms from the size of the book.

"Is that the thing with all the things?" She asked Jack.

He nodded. "It is."

Sarah eyes bored into the cover of The Code. The cover was leather lined with pieces of metal and a lock where it opened. The dog that Abby remembered from the jail cell came running up to the table when Teague whistled and set the keys in his hand.

Abby stared at the dog. "Holy crap how did that dog get here?"

Teague looked up at her. "Sea turtles." The dog barked as Teague unlocked the book and opened it in the middle. The first half of the book fell onto the table with a thud, spraying dust everywhere. His eyes skimmed the page, reading the text. Sarah leaned over and squinted at the tiny cursive letters.

Looking up from the page, Teague nodded towards Barbossa. "Ah. Barbossa is right."

Jack read the page. "Hang on a minute.'It shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries…'" He tapped the word Parley. "Fancy That."

"There has not been a king since the First Court. And that's not likely to change."

" Not likely," Teague muttered, walking to the back of the room.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"You see, the pirate king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained and Abby leaned in to listen.

"And each pirate only votes for hisself," Barbossa concluded.

"I call for a vote!" Jack announced. A guitar began to play as everyone murmured to each other in agreement with Jack and began to vote.

"I vote for Ammand the corsair."

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentlemen Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva!"

"Elizabeth Swann."

"What?"

Jack smiled. "I know. Curious, isn't it?" Shouting erupted once again.

"Way to go, Jack." Sarah told him shaking her head.

"You know, if you were a captain and not Elizabeth, I would have voted for you."

She scoffed. "Yeah right. But I have to agree with you on this one. Elizabeth is a good choice to be the Pirate King…or should I say Queen…"

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack acknowledged. The room was silent and a guitar string broke, making Sarah cringe.

Sitting down, Mistress Ching nodded. "Very well. What say you, Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth straightened. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn…we're at war." She met Sarah's eyes. Sarah nodded, backing her up.

"And so," declared a high pitched voice, "we shall go to war!"


	11. We Release Calypso

**Welcome back to Sarah and Abby's adventure in the lovely world of Pirates of the Caribbean! This is going to be the only chapter for a while since my time is pretty much taken up by other things, but I will write another one soon and put it up! It depends on my motivation/inspiration...**

**And a special thanks to my beta Hatsunation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: We Release Calypso**

Sarah tried to keep calm, but she couldn't stand still. The Brethren discussed their fate to each other, quite chatting up a storm.

"You look jittery," Jack commented beside her as calm as ever.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. War was declared. Wouldn't you be jittery too?" Jack rested his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. She raised an eyebrow.

"It helped," He said.

"You don't feel anything? Excitement? Fear?"

Jack pursed his lips and stood still for a moment. When that moment passed, he relaxed his shoulders. "Nope, nothing. These situations don't affect me anymore."

"Is it because you already have a way to get out of this?" Sarah leaned against the table and crossed her arms.

Jack leaned in close to her, brushing back her short hair. "You could say that."

Deep down inside of her, she liked her position with him sweeping her hair off her shoulder. But on the surface the gesture made her uncomfortable. Scoffing, Sarah pushed him back before the feeling deep inside surfaced. "You're such a coward, Jack."

"Ah, not a coward exactly, but more clever than the average mind."

"You're so full of it."

Jack smiled. "But that's what you love about me, love. Isn't it?"

Sarah stared at incredulously. "No, not at all. I love your...caring heart. You know, that comes around once in a blue moon."

He kept the smile on his face, is eyes lingering in hers. "A compliment with a piece of criticism..."

"Is that what you love about me?" She asked, repeating him. Sarah kept her face calm, hiding the grin that threatened to appear.

"You know the answer to that question." Jack pulled away from her. The guitar paused behind Jack and he turned. "What?" He strolled toward Teague, lifting his arms. "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived."

Sarah was lost for a moment before she registered he was talking about the war. She inched towards them. Abby called her name from the door, but she waved her off.

"That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?"

Teague shook his head. "It's just not about living forever, Jackie." Setting the instrument aside, he stood up. "The trick is living with yourself forever."

"How's Mum?" Jack asked. Teague pulled a small shrunken head off of his belt and held it up for Jack to see. The head was an ashen grey with its eyes and mouth sewn shut. Jack grimaced but lifted the corners of his mouth. "She looks great."

"What happened to her?" Sarah came closer to the head, Jack's mother's head, and inspected it.

Teague gave the head to Jack, not taking his eyes off of it. They were full of sorrow and grief. "She died."

Nodding to the obvious point, Sarah tilted her head. "And a lovely family reunion you are all having. Isn't that nice?" She looked up at Jack who stared at his mother's head, then tied the string it hung on to his own belt, and left.

Teague laughed lowly. "Sarah Williams is it? I've heard many stories circling around about you."

"Yes, it is." It still amazed her how uncanny the resemblance between the father and son was. She didn't even know Jack had living relatives or ones that knew of his existence. "And I bet you have. My friend Abby and I have only just heard of these stories. Interesting ones, am I right?" The room was silent, meaning the _Pearl _and the other ships were about to set off.

"Interesting ones indeed," Teague murmured, back in his seat. His hand dangled over the edge of the arm rest by his guitar. "A lot of them mysterious and questionable."

"Questionable how?" Her heart sped up. Were there more stories that she haven't heard of?

"Questionable in the sense of you and your friend having not set foot in our time until a few years ago." His eyes calculated her feared expression.

She looked at the door and back at him. "Can you keep a secret?" Teague nodded curiously. She wiped her palms on her pants and began to pace. How she was about to confess her secret that she had held in for so long? "The one about us, Abby and me, are true. Abby and I... we are not from this world. I don't remember all the details but I remember a beach we were on and a storm. Then I woke up in Port Royal and found Abby, meeting Jack along the way."

"Ah, I see" the old captain drawled. "Your secret is safe, but I wouldn't go about telling anyone else."

Sarah sighed of relief. "Thank you. You have no idea how good it felt to at least tell someone. Keeper of the Code, yeah. Thank you. I gotta go, they might need me." She turned on her heel and scurried out of the room as a weight lifted off of her.

She flew out of the room and down towards the docks, unknowing that someone stood outside the whole time.

* * *

"You what?" Abby hissed, seething with rage. "You told Captain Teague?"

The last one aboard the Black Pearl, Sarah pulled Abby to a secluded area to tell her what happened. "He is the flipping Keeper of the Code! I couldn't bottle it in for any longer and he seems like someone who can keep something like that hidden well!"

"You just exposed a weak point, Sarah. People can use it against us in ways I don't even want to imagine. They could come after us not only for the situation now but for answers of what our world, the future, is like!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "That wouldn't work anyways, we are from another dimension."

"You are not getting the point. I can't believe you just did that."

"It's not like you wouldn't have told Will sooner or later, right?"

Abby glared at her. "Well at least I actually know him!"

Sarah laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're overreacting. This secret will still be kept a secret until the day I die."

"Watch that happen soon," Abby grumbled, stalking off. Sarah huffed and wiped away the forming tears. She was just overreacting, Sarah told herself, just overreacting.

* * *

Enclosed in the fog, all nine ships floated on the water, waiting for their enemy in front to show themselves. They waited patiently as one emerged as a dark blur.

"The enemy is here! Let's take them!" Marty exclaimed from above the group, hanging off the side of a net. He pulled out his gun and raised it, yelling.

Others followed in suit, raising their own weapons. Abby watched them, her nerves building up. Let's not take them, she thought. Let's have a tea party like Sarah said. Yeah, that would be nice. Clenching her fists, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She used to be excited for battle, but this was too overwhelming for her to take.

Behind the first ship, dozens more, revealed themselves in unison.

So about that tea party...Abby swallowed, feeling faint. She watched the faces of the others to see if it was just a hallucination. It wasn't.

Cotton's parrot squawked and flew off towards the nearby island. "Abandon ship. Abandon ship."

"I hate you so much, Jack," Sarah whispered. She moved off to the side to ready the longboat for the trip to the small strip of land between the two sides.

The two captains and newly named Pirate King stepped down into the boat. Sarah went to follow along. Gibbs pulled her back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She pulled out of his grasp and narrowed her eyes.

"I think it would be best for just them three to go," he answered. She huffed and went back to the boat just to see it row away from the Pearl. No one on it met her eyes. Her shoulders fell as she stared at it, watching it grow smaller and smaller.

"Sarah-"

"Shut it, Abby," Sarah snapped, shoving past her and up to the helm.

Abby sighed. "I told you she would try to go with them," she told Gibbs, folding her arms.

The longboat reached the island and the negotiation began.

Sarah waited for what seemed like hours until the longboat returned. She hopped down the stairs, pushing past the crowd on the side where the boat was now unoccupied and raised up.

Elizabeth's face was in a scowl as she pulled herself onto the deck. Sarah met her. "How'd it go?"

"We are still fighting," she replied, taking off her small hat. Sarah stepped aside, letting her through to the other side. Barbossa stepped up next with his usual annoyed face that Sarah barely registered anymore. Will came up next.

Wait..._Will?_

Will looked around at the others, greeting them with a short nod and a frown. Sarah looked past him, waiting for Jack to step up. But no else came aboard.

"Hey, where's Jack?" She pulled Will aside. "Why wasn't he in the longboat?"

Will sighed. "We made an agreement. He is with Beckett and Jones now."

"What?" She dropped her hand. Who traded Jack for Will? Even if it would be a valuable trade considering both Beckett and Jones hated Jack's guts for Will, but why? Is that why she wasn't allowed? So she wouldn't stop the trade?

Abby ran and tackled Will into a hug. Will stood still, not wanting to stumble, and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're back," she said into his shoulder.

"I'm glad too. I didn't know how much longer I could stand being there."

She pulled away. "I'm surprised you didn't try to escape."

"I couldn't, knowing why I was sent to Jones once again," he sighed.

Looking up at him, Abby's face paled at the reminder of their time as part of Jones' crew. Though they haven't spoken in a while she did miss him. It's rather rash to admit it, but she longed for the small moments between the two aboard the Dutchman.

Elizabeth came up to them. "We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack," Elizabeth told the two. Her eyes stared ahead and Abby followed her gaze.

The gaze followed to Tia Dalma, rope wrapped around torso and arms, coming up on the deck lead by five men. Will stormed up to Barbossa. "Barbossa, you can't release her."

"We need to give Jack a chance," Elizabeth stated, not affected by the weapons that were pointed at them.

Barbossa spun around, right in her face. "Apologies, Your Majesty. Too long my fate had not been in me own hands." He tore a necklace with a ball tied on the end off of Elizabeth's neck. "No longer." He unpocketed a small strand of beads with a coin on the end. Then, he took it and the necklace, placing it in the bowl full of the other junk from the other Pirate Lords. Tia Dalma peered down into it as it was placed in front of her.

Gibbs squinted in the sunlight up at Barbossa. "Be there some manner of rite or incantation?"

"Aye," Barbossa answered. "The items brought together, done. Items to be burned...and someone must speak the words: Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

"Is that it?" Pintel watched oil pour into the bowl.

"'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

"I don't know what kind of person speaks like that to a lover," Sarah commented with a shake of her head.

Barbossa glared at her before lifting up a torch to the sky. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" He lowered the torch into the bowl. Sarah watched, waiting for the pieces inside to burn, but the bowl did not lit. "Still not how you speak to a lover."

"How else would it be said?" Barbossa barked, swinging the torch out of the bowl in frustration.

"Smoother? Less yelly?" She looked at Pintel. "Did you think he said it right?"

Pintel looked up with his one eye and shook his head. "No. He didn't say it right." His words stumbled at the attention given to him. "You-you have to say it right." He inched toward Tia Dalma who glowered at him. "Calypso," he said. His voice grew soft and low as he came close to her ear. "_I release you from your human bonds_."

Tia Dalma rolled her head back, eye clenched shut, and rolled it back down, setting fire in the bowl. The group jumped back, clutching a rope that was tied to her. The bowl floated as the fire burned down, smoke rising from the ashen pieces and into the air. Tia Dalma's head was forced over the smoke, breathing it in. Her body shook as the smoke entered her nostrils, her eyes still shut.

"Tia Dalma!" Will exclaimed, edging forwards, pulling against the restraint of two men. "Calypso." Her eyes snapped open and the bowl fell onto the deck with a thud. "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

Claypso trembled, her black locks hiding half of her face. "_Name him_."

"Davy Jones."

Calypso lifted her head, a sob racking through her body. Her body grew, stretching tall above everyone. The ropes around her loosened, stretching to the new circumference of her body. Her body increased in size and height as if it was a normal thing she would do.

The roped Sarah and Abby held onto chafed their hands. "Holy shhh..." Sarah trailed off, gaping at the goddess towering over her. Some ropes snapped under the pressure and flew free as if they

"He's right, Sarah," Elizabeth said, looking at her with a somber expression. "Then what shall we die for?" Her eyebrows drew together and her jaw clenched. "You will listen to me. Listen! " She climbed up on the railing of the ship, holding onto one of the ropes tied down. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the_ Black Pearl, _to lead as Sarah said. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do." Elizabeth paused, looking around at all them. "By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentlemen...hoist the colors."

In that single moment, the mood shifted from failure, to hope. Sarah wished Jack was here to be in the moment with them. "Hoist the colors!"

"Aye," Gibbs breathed. "The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!" The crew shouted in at once. lifting their pistols and blades high into the sky.

One by one the message spread among the rest of the Brethren like wildfire. Sarah and Abby watched every single flag go up around them along with the Pearl's in unity.

"This is it," Abby murmured in awe. Her green eyes were wide taking in the moment. "This is what we have been waiting for."

Sarah nodded, her arms limp at her sides. "Aye it is."


	12. Malestrom

**Now the final battle is beginning and the story is coming closer to the end! Wow, I would have never thought I would finish this trilogy but here I am and here you are reading this too! Thank you for riding along with Sarah and Abby as they found their places in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. It means so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Malestrom**

In the waters between the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying __Dutchman_, a whirlpool opened up, sucking the two ships towards it. The wind was pushing against the mast, giving the Pearl speed and less time for the crew to register how close they were to their enemy.

"Abby," Sarah called over. Abby checked over her gun and looked up at her friend. "Promise me you won't make any stupid mistakes, okay?"  
Abby snorted, not sure if Sarah could hear it over the rain. "You know I should be the one telling you that!"

"Too late!"

Barbossa readied at the helm, steering the Pearl off to the side before they could get sucked right in to the maelstrom. The rain was thick and hard to see through. It pounded on Abby's head with the wrath of Calypso.

"Abby, here." Will handed her a second pistol. "You might need this in case yours runs out of shots and you can't reload."

Abby took the pistol from Will's hands and stuck it in her belt. "Thanks. What about you?"

"I have my father's knife if I need it."

Abby licked her now salty lips. "We're going to make it through, right? Just like always?" Will didn't answer. "_Right_?" Water ran down his face as he looked away, his jaw locking.

"I don't know."

Unable to hold back, Abby stood on her toes and kissed his him. Her lips lingered on his for a few seconds, before she pulled away, taking a step back. "If we make it, I am going to regret that."

Stunned, Will's eyes darted ahead and back at her. "Regret it? Why?"

"Because I know you love Elizabeth and I respect that," Abby shouted over the rain. "I just had to kiss you one more time before I faced that fact."

Will grasped her hand. The _Pearl_ was right at the edge of the whirling water, meters away from coming in firing range with the _Dutchman_. "We'll make it through. I promise."

"Okay."

They split apart in a flash, Abby running up to the front while Will lingered near the helm. The Dutchman fired the first cannons coming up from behind them. The cannonballs blew holes in the side of the Pearl, wood flying everywhere with some men falling overboard.

_"Captain the guns. Bear a hand!"_ Gibbs ordered as another cannonball flew past.

"_Muster your courage, men. At the ready!"_

Sarah handed a cannon ball to Marty who shoved it into the cannon, readying it up. She stood aside, waiting for the order to fire. The wait felt like forever. The _Dutchman'_s targets were being hit and it was only for that matter of time before one blew a hole in the hull.

_"Batten down the hatches!"_

The _Dutchman_ now sailed across from them, leaning over into the hole in the water just as the_ Pearl_. They were nearly in line with each other. "Gibbs!" Sarah called. "When?"

Will answered. "Hold on! Wait for my signal."

Sarah gritted her teeth and turned away. _The Pearl_ rocked, throwing her off balance and she struggled to hold on to something nearby. If Sarah was ever to step on land again, she doesn't think she would ever be able to walk. Solid ground? Overrated.

From afar, curious eyes watched Sarah. _How could she be from another world? There was no such thing! Their_ hand tightened around the hilt of their sword as a grin appeared on their lips. Beckett would like that very much so. They moved along with a group that stumbled past, blending back in the sea.

With the feeling of eyes on her back, Sarah turned and squinted in the rain. No eyes were on her as far as she could tell, but her gut told her otherwise. _Damn pirates._

At the helm, Barbossa bellowed, "Fire!" The command followed throughout the decks as cannons went off one by one. Sarah covered her ears as her's went off, trying the muffle the boom as much as she could. Yet her ears rung once her hands lifted away. Cannons fired from the _Dutchman_ as well. Sarah couldn't imagine what it must look like from the other ships that surrounded them. _Was it as dramatic as it felt?_

Meanwhile, Abby hung on to a rope waiting for the _Dutchman_ to come closer so she could swing over to there. Her arms felt like they were going to fall off from the amount of times she had to hold herself up on the rope to avoid falling over.

Debris, and even cannons flew among the decks, knocking people clean off the ship, or killing from impact. It was chaotic. Straight from a film and Abby could hear a soundtrack play in her head. A familiar soundtrack that had fit the moments precisely as if it was written for this exact battle. An all too familiar soundtrack.

The canons, the yells, the dark sky and the rain. Deja vu swarmed Abby like flies. Only it was that she was living it, not watching. The _Flying Dutchman_ and the _Black Pearl_ sailed side by side, cuing her to swing over. Taking a breath, Abby hoisted herself onto the rope and swung off over the water to the enemies.

Her feet hit the ground and she somersaulted to a stop. Popping up, she ran straight ahead towards to fish people who snarled at her. "Hello, boys," she greeted. "Miss me?"

"Not one bit," growled one. The both swung at her in unison. She ducked and leaned to swipe at one's side. His gut cut clean and his fishy insides spilled out onto the wood.

"You'll pay for that!" His companion sneered, throwing his sword down at her. Abby held up her sword to block it and swung them both low before swiping again only this time at his neck. The fish man sidestepping, twisting his blade around to knick at her side. A warning.

But Abby wasn't in the mood for receiving warnings. Not caring if she got cut, she screamed and swung her blade, parrying his blade again. The returning moves went on for minutes. Her arms screamed at her to stop, but her adrenaline told her otherwise. A jab here, a cut there, but not enough damage for one to fall.

"Just die already!" Abby barked, switching her blade to the right hand. Having her sword in the opposite hand felt wrong, but her left arm was killing her. The fish man laughed in agreement. But his reply was cut short by a member of her crew slicing his head off.

She didn't know the name of the person, but she thanked him. With mischievous smile that should have made Abby weary, nodded and ran. "Okay, then." She twisting her sword around and lowered it as she marched toward her next opponent.

* * *

"When do you think Jack will get over here?" Sarah wondered aloud over to Marty at the cannons.

Marty's eyes were up towards the masts. "I don't think it will be long." Furrowing her eyebrows, Sarah followed his gaze to see Jack and Davy Jones dueling on top of a mast.

"How the hell is that even possible?"

Marty shrugged, cocking his pistol and shooting down a fish person that was swinging over. "I thought we were already over questioning what goes on with Jack."

"We are, but _this_? This is a whole new level of extreme." Sarah left the station in search of Abby because of course she wanted to make sure her friend was seeing that as well. Old habits tend to die hard even in battle. Scanning the deck, not a red head was to be spotted. Panic set in as Sarah checked every inch over. "Abby?"

Abby wasn't on the _Pearl_. And if she wasn't on the _Pearl_ that meant she was on...

"_Abby!_" Sarah growled in frustration. She lunged for the next rope just as one of Jones' men came over. They didn't see her as she grabbed the rope and swung over. Her footing was wrong as she landed, twisting her ankle. Sarah growled for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. The red head stood right in front of her. Red streamed down her cheek.

"What are you doing over here?" Abby demanded.

Sarah pushed herself off the ground and ignored the pulsing pain in her ankle. "I should ask the same about you. I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."

"Sorry, but you didn't specify."

"Watch out!"

The antennae headed, Penrod, attacked. Sarah swung down to his abdomen, and Abby to his throat. He fell within a second.

"You know for one that's as skilled as the other in Jones' crew, that was way too easy of a kill," Abby commented, looking down at the body.

Sarah pulled her away. "Then we should get away before he regenerates or something."

"What is this _Doctor Who_?"

Sarah nearly dropped her sword. "What did you just say?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

Abby looked at Sarah with a bewildered expression. "I...I don't know! Now is not the time to be asking questions!"

"But you just said-"

"Sarah, shut up and just swing behind!" Sarah did as Abby told and her sword impacted a hard surface. The fish person howled in agony as his split arm. A body dropped down, knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry about that," Jack muttered, regaining his balance. He peered up at the girls. "Ah, it's nice to see you two again."

"Did you plan that drop because it was coincidentally convenient." Abby switched her weight from foot to foot, feeling not able to stand still. The rain still beat down at them, slowing their movements of attack. Sarah said some words to Jack that Abby didn't catch, probably making another smart comment as usual and he went off to who-knows-where.

"Let's get back to the Pearl," Sarah suggested, starting to limp away.

Abby didn't move. "Wait." Sarah stopped. "You go back. I will stay here. Someone should keep taking Jones' men down before they get over to the _Pearl_."

"Abby no-" Sarah started.

Abby cut her off. "Abby yes. Now go!" She pushed her friend off before jumping back into action.

Pain scorched up Sarah's leg as she had her weight thrown onto it. Limping, Sarah made it successfully back to the railing of the _Dutchman_ once again before swinging back over. She forgot to check Abby.

Her third trip on the swinging ropes didn't go well this time. Her abdomen hit the railing in one hard punch. She doubled over the side, releasing the rope, and slid off. Her hands clung to the side as her legs dangled over the water. She screamed for someone to help and she pushed her way through the pain to climb over. Many curses later, someone finally helped her.

"You should get under decks," he told her, pushing her off towards the stairs. As she headed towards them with no questions, she heard his throat being cut. _Thanks, buddy,_ she thought to his now lifeless corpse. She thundered down the stairs, collapsing on the bottom. It was silent down there compared to above.

"Sarah!" Ragetti exclaimed, running over and pulling her away from the stairs.

She pulled away from him. Pintel stood beside him. "Why are you two down here? You should be up there with the others!"

"You see we were," Pintel started. "But we went down here to get something and decided not to go back up."

Sarah scoffed at the excuse. "Cowards."

"We are not cowards!" Ragetti fought back.

"Sure you aren't." Sarah shifted herself into a sitting position. "Now, someone help me splint this ankle so I can get back to fighting."


	13. Time to Fly

**Only about two more chapters to go after this one! I want to thank you all so much for sticking with these stories over the past two years or so. I know I haven't been updating a lot but seeing you follow or favorite these warms my heart. Even if you are small in number, you make a writer extremely happy and even inspire them in their original works.**

**Oh, and get ready for some big stuff in this chapter! I admit I started to cry a bit while writing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Time to Fly**

Chapter 13: Time to Fly

The crew of the _Dutchman_ began to outmatch her. Shaking out her left arm, Abby mirrored the look one of them was giving her (a snarl), ignoring the small cuts all over her body.

She took out a pistol and shot him and another before twirling around to stab another. She had a split second to regain her stamina, jumping up on her toes and sprinting across the deck soaked with blood and piled with corpses. More fights went down between Jones's men and from the East India Trading Company.

Yet another hand snatched her, pulling her short hair into their fist. The man, surprisingly not part of _Flying Dutchman's_ crew, looked down at her as she arched her back. He held his blade to her throat. Something was off with the man. His eyes held regret at the blade drew blood. Noticing the vulnerability, Abby punched him in the nose. He staggered back and dropped the sword.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she gasped, standing back up straight. Her scalp ached from the man's grasp, but she lowered her sword, done with fighting. Backed up in a corner, the man widened his eyes, searching for an escape. "Why are you fighting?"

He avoided her eyes. "Because we need safe waters!"

Abby stepped closer till she was about a meter away. "No, not why the company is fighting - or at least what they tell you, but why are _you_ fighting."

"I - I am ordered to. It's my duty," The man sputtered. His hat lopped sideways on his dark hair that pulled back into a low pony. Adrenaline spiked threw his body, causing it to shake. In all honesty she felt bad for him.

Abby rested the sword at her side. "Stop fighting then. Duty or not, you deserve to have a choice in it. You don't want to die do you?"

"No, ma'am!"

With the answer, Abby raised her hand up in surrender and stepped away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to leave. Go down below and hide if you want." He didn't move. _"Go!_" He scrambled away, glancing at her as he went, looking for an entry way to the hull. _Good. At least one less person will die today. _

"Abby!" Elizabeth barreled toward her and nearly collapsed on the redhead. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you the same," Abby said, surveying Elizabeth. Fatigue occupied the woman, her chest heaving for air. She steadied her, keeping a sharp eye out for any attacks.

Elizabeth straightened, mirroring her. "You let that man go."

Abby nodded. "I did indeed. Some of these people don't even want to be here. Try to convince some of them, It can help calm things down."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, uncertain Abby's plan could work. "Would they even listen to us?"

"They would have to." She touched Elizabeth's arm lightly, reassuring her. "If it depends on their life they will listen. Get back over to the _Pearl_. We are becoming outmatched over there." The reassurance didn't life the uncertain gaze, but Elizabeth silently agreed and ventured back into the crowd.

* * *

A piece of wood and some cloth were shafted into a splint for Sarah's foot. She stood on it unsteadily seeing if it would make her able enough to go back up to the main deck.

"Do you think that's steady enough?" Ragetti asked, eyeing her foot. While Pintel searched for anything better, Ragetti helped Sarah tie her foot up.

"I think it will hold. Thank you." She snatched her sword up from the table and checked her pistol on her belt. She was ready. "I'm going back up."

Pintel gave her an uneasy look, "Good luck."

Sarah pursed her lips. "Thanks." She managed to get up the steps without difficulty. The rain hadn't settled down with she was in the hull, wetting her hair again. A navy man barreled past her to the stairs and she tripped them with her injured foot. He tumbled down the stairs just as she did, but instead he was out cold on the bottom. "Coward."

Her adrenaline kicked in as she swung her sword and jumped at a man covered in barnacles head to toe. It was obvious by the way he wobbled that his energy was draining. But it gave Sarah an advantage. The wood on the bottom of her foot landed on his abdomen and he stumbled. She sliced his large biceps and ignored the foul smell radiating from the flesh splitting open. Tai Huang came up behind and shoved his sword through his abdomen.

"Ah, Tai Huang!" She greeted as the fish fell limp on the ground. "So nice to see you!" He smiled back at her and scurried away. She always appreciated the man and hoped he wouldn't die.

Thunder crackled through the dark clouds, spouting more rain down on them. Sarah wiped her eyes humming some song while she danced around the deck, slicing more bodies open until she found herself yet again over on the _Dutchman._

* * *

Abby helped Will finish off an opponent. "Thanks," he said, smoothing back his hair from his face. She didn't know how long nor did she him come over to the enemy ship. But she was grateful that he was.

"No problem."

He moved in front of her. Abby looked up, questioning him with her eyes. All she wanted to do was kiss him right there and then. It pulled at her like gravity, but she tried to fight it back. She already kissed him. She didn't need to do it again. Will occupying her mind every time he was near was both a blessing and a curse.

He leaned down to her, his lips locking with hers. She melted into the kiss, moving her free hand to his face, taking it all in. It was so memorizing that she forgot they were surrounded by a battle with human beings killing one another. She loved it.

When they broke apart, Abby nearly lost her balance. They were attacked a second afterwards. They both pounced on them, killing them instantly. Will pulled her close to him. "I think I'm in love with you."

She touched his face, feeling his stubble underneath her fingers. She drank in his features. "I think I am too."

His eyes lit up. "Great." She laughed at his wide, puppy like eyes as a smile spread across his face. He reminded her of a puppy when he did that.

She stood up on her toes and kissed him once more, letting her lips linger on his for a second more than she planned. "Remember our promise: stay alive." She readied her sword and swung again on the never ending competitions. Will stayed by her, distracting her some. She could have tried to block him out but she didn't want to. She couldn't wait for this to be all over.

* * *

Sarah swung her sword around her, not caring who she hit. The rain poured heavily onto her as it also stung her in the eyes. Her muscles ached while she continued dodging jabs and thrusts of the blades from her opponents. She was about to finish one off when the handle of her sword slipped from her hand and clattered onto the deck.

Screaming in frustration, she ducked and reached for her sword. The handle was almost firmly grasped in her hand when she felt something cut into her side. The grip on the sword loosened as Sarah glanced down to her lower abdomen to see a sword sticking out of it. She twisted her head around to catch a glimpse of the attacker.

He looked to be part of Beckett's crew but she had never seen him before. "Who are you?" She choked out. The man stepped forward till his chest was touching her shoulder. His foul breathe leaned in close to her ear.

"I know your secret, Sarah Williams," he whispered. "And you and your friend are nothing but a plague to us. A nuisance that should have never existed in this age."

He twisted the blade around in Sarah's side. A scream rippled through her throat as fire began to spread within her body, its flames tickling her insides. Sarah's head fell limp, her neck muscles giving out as all her energy was focused on her wound. The man triumphantly pulled his sword out from her side and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll spare your friend," He laughed coldly, strutting away to kill more of her crew mates. Sarah would have answered back, but nothing came out but heavy breaths.

From afar, Abby turned her head in time to see the scene unravel before her eyes. She screamed Sarah's name after Jimmy Legs left and ran to her friend.

Will stopped her right before an opponent could hit Abby as she was only focused on her friend, forgetting about the battle happening at the time. He followed her eyes to see Sarah lying on the wet deck, blood soaking her shirt. Abby pulled away from Will's arm, tears following down with the rain, staring at the blood.

"No!" She cried, her voice hoarse, getting lost in the thunder of the waves crashing along the two ships. Abby's hands pressed against Sarah's side, trying to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay, Sarah."

Sarah groaned from the pain. "Stop!" She gasped as Abby pressed to hard against her side. "Just leave it alone!"

"No!" Abby protested. "I'm not going to let you die!"

Sarah's eyes barely widened as she saw a figure approach her friend. "Behind you."

Abby spun around to block this time, a soldier's, sword and cut his across his gut sending him to the ground. When she turned back around, Sarah's eyes were beginning to close. Abby smacked her friend. "No, stay awake!"

Sarah's blurry eyes slowly moved toward the figure at the corner of her vision that could only make out is bright red. It was the person who came to the golden age world with her. A lifelong friend that Sarah never intended to loose over bloody pirates and fate. A tear dripped down the side of her face.

The warmth of Abby's hand disappeared and Sarah could feel nothing else. Her body grew numb to the point where the only thing she could feel was that tear still trailing down her skin. Sarah tried to move her lips to tell her friend goodbye, but what she uttered was not a goodbye.

"Someone knows..._kill them_." Paralyzed by death that was coming too quick, Sarah could not move any of her limbs anymore. Her eyes slid shut. Her body relaxed to prepare her for life beyond.

"Sarah?" Abby shook her friend. "Sarah?" Tears poured down her cheeks rapidly as she watched the color leave from Sarah's skin. The blood was still coming from her side but was slowing down after Abby lifted her hands off of the wound. Staring down at the blood on her hands, fury built up inside Abby. _Someone knew. Whoever killed Sarah knew their secret. _


	14. They're Turning Away

**This is the second to last chapter, everyone! The very last one will be posted right after this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: They're Turning Away**

She couldn't be dead. Sarah was stronger than that. She couldn't have left Abby alone after the years they spent together in the time period. Eight men were now dead at Abby's hand and she didn't feel an ounce of guilt.

Out of the corner of her eye, a large figure barreled down at her. She went to swipe but Will jumped between them. He pushed her back as he faced whomever she was about to kill.

"Stop! It's me!" He yelled through the thick rain. Abby paused. She stepped out from behind Will to get a look at whoever he spoke to.

Bootstrap stood before them, his face twisted into a snarl. His eyes were fogged over as if he was in a trance. Not blinking at Will's voice, Bootstrap shoved him onto the railing. Will gasped at the pain that erupted in his side. Staggering, he lifted the old blade so his father could see. "It's me. Your son."

Recognition flashed across Bootstrap's old, pale eyes. His arm faltered for a moment and it gave time for Abby to act. She dove to knock the blade out of Bootsrap's hand but he returned to his shell state once again.

He knocked her on her back. The blow vacuumed air out of her lungs and she laid there like a fish out of water until she had the strength to heave herself up.

Will had muttered something to Bootstrap and stuck the knife into the wood, just by his father's shoulder. Stunned, Bootstrap's eyes were locked on the knife. He stretched his arm over to reach it but stopped, looking at the two. Abby stared at him unsure of what to say as well. She was glad he was still alive after all this time. After all that he did to help them it would have been awful to witness his death - even if he was slowly turning into a mindless shell.

A yell erupted from a far and Abby swiveled around to see Will standing behind Davy Jones. Laying on the bottom of the stairs, Elizabeth frantically looked over to Abby. Abby ran forward and saw a sword sticking out of Jones's chest.

"Missed." Jones took the end of the sword in his claw and bent it to the side. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless _wretch_." Will tugged at the sword, trying to free it from Jones. Jones spun around, slicing his sword in the air. Will ducked but not low enough to miss Jones's peg that knocked him in the head. He soared onto the deck.

Abby screamed and lunged at Jones, fury clouding every instinct that would keep her alive against the captain. He managed to cut her arm open and she gasped. Blood poured down her arm as she backed up. Her lungs ached as her stamina lowered. She was beyond exhausted. Her friend was dead. Her _best_ friend was dead. There was nothing she could do about it. Sarah was gone.

But that doesn't mean she would have to let Will and Elizabeth die.

Taking a deep breath, Abby raised her sword but paused when Jones let out a deep, short laugh. He turned around in a circle, catching the glances the three of them were sharing. "Ah," he said. "Love. A dreadful bond." Abby furrowed her eyebrows at him, wondering where he was getting at. A smirk had spread across Jones's pale mouth and he turned to Will. "Yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"_Do you?_" Jack appeared behind Abby, gripping a severed sword in one hand and a beating heart in the other. He raised the jagged blade over the heart, posing a threat to Jones. The heart pulsed in his hand, calm unlike Jones.

The open chest rested at Jack's feet, and he grinned. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the other captain. "Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Jones's sword sliced into Will's chest. He gasped out in pain, his body writhing in the sudden pain. Jones pushed the sword deeper into his skin.

Abby couldn't breathe. She sunk to her knees, her eyes on the sword sticking straight up. Jones's deep laughs were muffled by the rain pouring down around her. She wished for it to all be a dream that she would wake from at that very moment. It was only a terrible, terrible dream.

Tears poured down her face once again. The sobs racked her body and she curled up, crawling over to Will. She took his face in her hands, her thumb running across his cheekbone. "It's alright," she whispered, not knowing if it was to reassure him or her. Elizabeth crawled over next to her, her own fingers tracing the wound in his chest.

"It's deep," she stated, her face expressionless. "Look at me! Stay with me!" She urged him just as his eyes began to slid shut. "You're all right."

Abby sobbed as she took it all in. "Not you too," she whispered. "Not you too." She didn't listen on the commotion that went on behind her nor did she care. She was frozen by Will's side watching his life fade away just like Sarah's did.

Jack knelt down beside them, resting the heart on the deck. "I have an idea."

"What?" Elizabeth asked him.

Meanwhile Abby knew what he was talking about - or at least had an idea. It was buried under a mountain of ashes that was once her past life and it struggled to get out. The words wouldn't form though.

Jack took Will's hand and wrapped the blade in his palm. Placing it over the heart, he looked up at Jones, waiting. The two girls sat silently knowing it was the only option they had on keeping Will alive.

The blade plunged itself into the heart, stopping the beating. For some odd reason, Abby half expected blood to pour from it and was disappointed that nothing oozes from the muscle. She wanted to see Jones bleed just like Will and Sarah did. She wanted him to feel exactly what they felt.

Jones's sword clattered to the ground as she heard his heavy footsteps stumbled across the deck. She didn't bother to turn around. She knew what was happening to him. _Good_, she thought. _He deserved it._ And with that, Jones fell over the side of the ship and into the stormy waters for good.

Under her hands, Will felt cold. His head fell limp against hers and the tears sprung up once again. Elizabeth shook him, urging him to wake. She screamed at him to open his eyes. Abby said nothing.

_"Part of the ship, part of the crew._" A chorus of deep, gravely voices chanted. They grew louder around her as they circled around them. Jack pulled her and Elizabeth to their feet dragging them away from Will. Elizabeth struggled against him, fighting to get back to Will's side.

Abby looked across the deck to see Bootstrap stepping forward with his knife in hand, chanting. His eyes were pinned on his son, not noticing the three. Another held the empty chest open in their hands.

In a blur, the three escaped the _Flying Dutchman_. Abby couldn't remember stepping back on the _Black Pearl_ except for the fact she was drenched compared to minutes prior. The dark clouds cleared up, letting sunlight shine down on her as a way to cheer her up. It didn't. Her chest felt hollow and numb, trying to accept her losses. _It was just a dream._

Jack shouted nonsense as he went up to the helm, looking off into the distance. The crew stood still waiting for something to happen. Abby slunk away to an area unoccupied and stared down into the water. _The Flying Dutchman_ had sunk into the water once her feet were on the_ Pearl._ Both Sarah and Will were on that ship, both dead. They lied beneath the surface away from her reach.

She thought the sudden movement under the water was a shark at first. The dark shadow moved around, shifting in the dark abyss. In the blink of an eye, the _Dutchman_ shot out of the water. The familiar sight made Abby's heart skip a beat. Her eyes scanned along the deck where water poured from, seeing if anything was different. If Will had stabbed the heart that mean he became captain. That meant he was alive, dead, whatever his state of being was.

There she saw him standing by the wheel, a dark bandanna wrapped around his head and his shirt cut open, exposing a long angry scar tracing down his chest. With hope, her eyes searched for Sarah's blonde hair. The crew emerged out onto the deck, shedding their sea-like features for their human ones. Slim dripped down their faces and onto the deck, each marveled at the change.

With a silent agreement, both the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ sailed toward the HMS Endeavour, each taking a side. Cannons were readied, waiting to cause damaged. After a moment's pause, the cannons fired.

Beckett's crew was unable to fire back with the substantial amount of damage both of the pirate ships caused. Navy men poured off the sides while an explosion erupted behind them. The ship had sunk after one final explosion killing all the men aboard including Beckett. The _HMS Endeavour_ sunk behind the two ships after passing and was nothing but a memory in Abby's mind as her attention focused on the ships before her.

Silence struck them all as they waited for the others to take action. In the matter of moments, this ships among the horizon vanished in the fog.

_"They're turning away!"_

The crew erupted in cheers. They hugged each other, slapped each other's backs, danced, and threw up their hats. Abby didn't participate. Instead, she sat on the steps up to the helm and stared off into the distance.

Elizabeth came down and wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders. They sat silently while the celebration went on taking in that they have won.

"Where's Sarah?" Jack asked from behind. The name stabbed Abby in the chest, making it hard for her to breathe.

"She's gone." Abby turned around to face Jack. His once amused expression had gone cold.

The corners of his mouth turned down into a frown. "She is?" He went to say something, but stopped. He saw the pain etched across Abby's face and knew it was the truth. Sarah Williams was gone. "Oh." He slunk back up to his previous place with a haunted look.

_The Dutchman_ stuck close by and she could feel its new captain watching them, waiting for them to see him. Abby lifted her head and met his gaze across the short distance of water. A warm smile had spread across her lips at the sight of him. She wanted to jump off the Pearl and swim over to him. However the truth of his survival set in. He would not be able to go on land for ten years as he ferried the dead into the afterlife. That meant she wouldn't be able to come aboard his ship because she was alive. A question raised in her at that moment about Sarah.

_Sarah?_ She mouthed over to him. A little spark of hope flared up inside Abby. She waited for Sarah to come into view, ranting on about the ship or something. Will shook his head in response. Sarah was actually dead and never to return. In that moment she felt something rise up inside of her. A spark of determination? Fury? She couldn't tell.

Whoever had found out their secret must have spread it around and in that short time of peace, a war of her own had unraveled.


	15. Sarah

**This is it, everyone. I know I kind of left you guys hanging on the last chapter, but it felt right to end it there and leave you all to imagine the adventure and revenge Abigail will go on. It has been three years since I started writing about Sarah and Abby and they have become a part of me in my writing world and I can't thank you all enough for caring about them as well while you have read. **

**I would want to thank Hatsunation for being an awesome Beta to this last story. I can't thank you more enough for editing these chapters for me! **

**After this chapter, my fanfiction writing days will be over. Writing this trilogy has helped me so much as a writer and I wouldn't trade the experience of not only writing them, but also reading your reactions if you have commented! I admit to doing a happy dance whenever I see a notification for a new review, favorite, or follow.**

**If you would like to see some of my original work and future projects, I will be on Wattpad under the username LilyWinchester. Since there are many, my profile picture is a leaf and one of my stories is called The Demise of Andrea Stacey Webster if it makes the search easier. **

**Just thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for everything! I could probably go on forever of how much gratitude I have so I'm going to end it here.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sarah**

She woke up in a room. The white walls blinded her eyes and shut her eyes.

"Sarah?" A voice whispered in her ear. It was warm and familiar. "It's okay, sweetie. Don't be afraid to open your eyes." Following the voice's advice, she opened my eyes to meet a familiar pair. The eyes were the same color as her own. Blue. A gasp escaped her throat.

"Mom?" Sarah croaked. Her eyes focused on her mother's face. Sarah's mother smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Tear stains were visible under her red eyes. "How? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," She said, brushing her fingers against Sarah's bangs. Didn't her bangs grow out though? Another gasped escape her lips. She was back in her own world.

"Why?" Sarah asked. Alarm took over her and she tried to sit up, but her mother pushed her gently back down.

"While you were in Florida at the beach with Abby, a group of people not too far away saw you two drowning and saved you."

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. "Is Abby okay?"

When she asked this, her mother's eyes lowered down to her feet. A new set of tears threatened to spill. "She didn't make it. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean she didn't make it?" Sarah asked, her voice growing louder. Her mother was trying to figure out a way to answer when the answer was something Sarah already knew. If Abby stayed in the pirate world, that meant she died in this world. Of course Sarah would had to have known that. It was a price of dying there and coming back here. The price was leaving her behind.

Sarah's heart sank. Abby was now alone, having survived the battle. Memories flooded her brain and she could feel a dull ache in her side where the sword had sunk in. "Oh."

Now she was alone as well.


	16. I'm Now on Fiction Press!

Hello, everyone! I have recently created a FictionPress account and I will be posting my original novel for NaNoWriMo, The Demise of Andrea STacey Webster on it soon since you have to wait twenty four-hours/maybe fifteen before posting a story after creating an account. My username on there is LilyWinchester same as on Wattpad and it would be amazing if you would check it out within the next few days!


End file.
